El vampiro
by canelita
Summary: kikyo es la esposa de inuyasha pero el esconde un terrible secreto.. aome es la sobrina de kikyo que fue abandonada en un convento a su regreso empiezan las tragedias CAPITULO 11 SIN TI
1. EL ENCUENTRO

1710 Hungría…ESTE DIA ERA EL QUE MAS HABIA ESPERADO DESDE QUE ERA PEQUEÑA Y MIS PADRES ME INTERNARON EN ESTAS CUATRO PAREDES HASTA MI PLENA ADOLESCENCIA POR FIN IBA A SALIR NO POR MANO DE ELLOS YA QUE HACIA ALGUNAS SEMANAS ME HABIA ENTERADO DE SU TRISTE MUERTE REALMENTE NO ME ENTRISTESIA AVER PERDIDO A UNOS DESCONOCIDOS PARA MI YA HACIA 10 AÑOS DESDE SU ULTIMA VISITA SI REALMENTE SE PODIA LLAMAR VISITA DESDE LOS 7 AÑOS ESTUBE HAY SIN CONCIENCIA DE EL POR QUE PERO AHORA LO COMPRENDO PARA ESAS PERSONAS SIEMPRE FUI TAN SOLO UN RECUERDO UN ESTORBO Y AHORA ME VEO AQUÍ EN ESTA VIEJA ESTASION DE TREN ESPERANDO QUIZAS A UNA DESCONOCIDA CON EL TITULO DE TIA SI LA RECUERDO ERA UNA MUJER REALMENTE HERMOSA SIEMPRE FUI SU NIÑA PERO AUN NO PERDONO EL HECHO QUE ME AIGA DEJADO EN ESE LUGAR Y NO LUCHARA POR SACARME DE AQUEL O QUIZAS ERA QUE JAMAS SE ENTERO…

(Es interrumpida de sus pensamientos por una voz).

-aome!! Eres tu! (corre hacia ella abrazándola, aquella mujer según recordaba era de una belleza indescriptible pero ahora viéndola bien no era tan bonita incluso algo había cambiado.. era como si la vida se le hubiera ido tenia un color pálido y ojos vacíos ni el hermoso vestido amarillo ni las joyas le ayudaban a disimular ese cambio).

( la joven tenia una actitud fría sin gesto de alegría o aprecio Asia aquella persona le correspondió el abrazo levemente)

- pero que grande estas pero que digo ya eres toda una mujer y muy hermosa si recuerdo cuando eras aquella niña sin chiste y flaca.

-ahora no soy aquella niña e cambiado.

-se que quizás jamás me perdones pero debes saber que jamás me entere de que tus difuntos padres te habían internado en aquel convento.

(Sonrío frívolamente) si entiendo…

-pero ya estas aquí aome debes saber que las cosas han cambiado querida tus padres perdieron toda su fortuna apostando.

-Así que me dejaron en la ruina y desprotegida.

- querida no te preocupes vivirás conmigo debes saber que me case.

- no quiero ser un estorbo para ti kikyo.

- por favor dime tía Kikyo por los viejos tiempos según recuerdo nos llevábamos muy bien cuando eras pequeña.

- como desees tía kikyo (con un gesto de indiferencia e ironía).

- jamás serás un estorbo para mi eh hablado con Inuyasha mi esposo el esta dispuesto a aceptarte querida tienes un apellido prestigioso abra cientos de prospectos detrás de ti.

(Pero las palabras de aquella casi desconocida para ella se las llevaba el viento conforme hablaba estaba tan dolida tan herida…)

- tienes razón no es mi mayor ilusión pero es mi futuro.

(Ve sus ropas desgastadas que son solo harapos) detrás de esos harapos hay una señorita culta y refinada tienes los ojos de tu madre siempre quise esos ojos verdes heredaste la belleza de tu madre y de tu tía (con una sonrisa picara).

(Aome se sonrojo un poco y se agarro las manos) mis padres jamás enviaron ni un centavo apenas recordaban pagar el convento.

-no te preocupes mañana iremos al pueblo a primera hora pero ahora será mejor que vayamos a tu nuevo hogar el castillo queda lejos y si no emprendemos el viaje ahora mismo llegaremos al anochecer.

(Así ambas mujeres se dispusieron a partir ella siempre había anhelado un hogar siempre deseo una familia pero ahora ya no era tan importante jamás la tuvo cuando realmente la necesito recordaba las humillaciones que le hacían en el convento las monjas eran tan… malas, como la ponían hincada enfrente de la iglesia por horas las duchas de agua fría los golpes…)

- tu nuevo hogar te gustara mucho se que todo esta cubierto por nieve pero en primavera se llena de flores.

Y ASI TRANSCURRIERON LAS HORAS DESPUES DE TODO NO HABIA MUCHO DE QUE HABLAR CON UNA COMPLETA DESCONOCIDA…

(la joven se asomo por la ventana del carruaje) me gustaría pasear por estos lugares son hermosos a pesar de que la nieve los cubre.

(la mujer a su lado sonrío tristemente) querida no creo que llegues hasta acá caminando tan solo son 170 kilómetros del jardín ya faltan algunas horas para llegar.

ASI TRANSCURRIO EL TIEMPO FALTANTE HASTA QUE EL CARRUAJE HABIA PARADO EL COCHERO ABRIO LAS PUERTAS Y LAS AYUDO A BAJAR.

- este lugar es hermoso..(Da vueltas a pesar de que dentro llevaba mucho dolor la idea de que podría tener una familia… la hacia feliz…)

- querida es la primera vez que te veo sonreír ven acompáñame te presentare a la servidumbre.

LA SERVIDUMBRE ESTABA ALREDEDOR DE LAS ESCALERAS KIKYO PRESENTO A AOME COMO SU QUERIDA SOBRINA.

- josefina nuevamente tu hijo no esta presente.

- disculpe señora kouga es un joven aventurero.

- sus aventuras podrían quitarle su trabajo que no se vuelva a repetir.

(Aome noto como kikyo cambiaba fríamente en esa casa era como si la kikyo de la Terminal y del carruaje hubiera desaparecido lentamente o era acaso que era asi con los criados..).

-es hermosa!.

- que bueno que te guste dispénsame un minuto iré a buscar a Inuyasha tu tío.

- si (empieza a recorrer el lugar)

AQUEL LUGAR ERA HERMOSO GRANDISIMO COMO UN CUENTO DE HADAS EMPEZABA A CREER QUE LA FELICIDAD QUE LE HABIA SIDO ROBADA SERIA RECUPERADA JUNTO A SU TIA…

-querida Inuyasha se siente indispuesto pero prometió que cenaría con nosotras debes estar cansada ven te enseñare tu recamara.

-si.

( SUBIO LAS LARGAS ESCALERAS DE AQUEL HERMOSO LUGAR… TAN ESCONDIDO AVECES TAN MELANCOLICO SIN ADORNOS Y ESAS CORTINAS QUE LO CUBRIAN PERO ERA LO MAS PARECIDO A UN HOGAR QUE HABIA TENIDO).

- bueno aquí es, mi cuarto esta al fondo del pasillo.

- tu e Inuyasha no duermen… en una misma alcoba (la chica se sintió un poco avergonzada como era posible que preguntara semejante cosa pero la curiosidad era parte de ella).

-querida no quisiera hablar de temas personales (la mujer abrió la habitación entrando en ella y aome detrás).

- …todo este cuarto es para mi acaso tengo que compartirlo.

- claro que no querida todo este cuarto es tuyo te ayudare a desempacar.

- no tengo mucho que desempacar (abre su maleta).

(La maleta contenía algunos recuerdos cartas de sus compañeras un diario donde escribía todos sus pensamientos y un poco de ropa que más que ropa parecían harapos viejos y sucios).

- querida tira esa ropa ven acompáñame tengo algunos vestidos nuevos que no me e puesto.

(EL REFLEJO DE LA MUJER ERA OTRO NO ERA LA MISMA QUE RECORDABA HACE AÑOS SE HABIA VUELTO UNA PERSONA TRISTE Y MATERIALISTA QUIZAS ESCONDIA SUS TRISTESAS CON LUJOS PERO REALMENTE ERA FELIZ? Asentó con la cabeza y siguio a la mujer caminando por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a su alcoba abrió la puerta su alcoba era mas grande que la suya realmente hermosa su peinador estaba lleno de lujosos perfumes peines de plata peinetas con brillantes entre otras cosas).

Kikyo: bueno querida te daré algunas cosas (abrió su enorme closet) toma esto te quedara hermoso.

SACO DE SU CLOSET UNOS CUANTOS VESTIDOS REALMENTE JAMAS HABIA VISTO ROPA TAN LUJOSA LLENA DE ENCAJES Y DETALLES CON OLOR A ROSAS.

- que pasa querida a ya veo claro como pude ser tan tonta esos vestidos no lucirían sin algunas joyas (abrio su cajón) toma son cosas que no uso se te verán mejor a ti.

(no sabia que decir hacia mucho nadie se portaba tan amable con ella así que por reacción la abraza en gesto de agradecimiento QUIZAS ESTE ERA EL HOGAR QUE HABIA SOÑADO PERO TODO ERA TAN PERFECTO QUE TENIA MIEDO A QUE FUESE UNA FALSEDAD.)

- no es para tanto querida son solo unas cuantas cosas mañana iremos al pueblo será mejor que regreses a tu habitación estoy cansada el viaje me agoto y por favor no salgas de noche…

- gracias (salio de la habitación cargando las cosas y entro a la suya) esto es hermoso! Creo que tomare un baño y saldré a pasear (haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de su querida tía).

(AQUEL DIA HABIA SIDO AGOTADOR PERO NO QUERIA DORMIR QUEDABA TAN POCO TIEMPO PARA DISFRUTAR SE DESVISTIO NO FUE DIFICIL YA QUE NO TRAIA MUCHO ENSIMA MAS QUE ARAPOS Y EMPEZO A LIMPIARCE CON AQUELLA ESPONJA Y ACEITES AROMATICOS).

-que bien huele no recordaba hacia mucho un baño…(sonríe melancólicamente).

(un fuerte muchacho levantaba algunas cajas con víveres las dejo en la mesa y tomo a la mujer por la espalda rodeándola con los brazos).

- kouga hijo( sonríe) será mejor que no vuelvas a llegar tarde cuando los señores lleguen.

- los señores malditos ricos mira esto madre esta casa es enorme y el pago que se nos da es miserable.

- no siempre fue así hijo después del incidente el amo se encerró en si mismo.. y la señora kikyo bueno ella también a sufrido con la indiferencia del amo.

- es tan solo una mujer vil llena de lujos superficial (se dirigió a la puerta fijando su vista al horizonte) yo busco algo mas no quiero terminar mis días aquí madre tu lo sabes.

- eres un soñador tienes que aceptar que este es el camino de los pobres espero no tener mas trabajo la señora trajo a su sobrina.

-si una muchachita de nuestra edad a mi me pareció igual que su tía una rica mas en esta casa aunque… su vestimenta daba mucho que desear..

-Leonor guarda silencio..

-Es la verdad josefina.

-da igual quien llegue siempre estaremos aquí.

- si y será mejor que se pongan a trabajar muchachos irresponsables.

- hagan caso a la señora kagura la señora kikyo quiere su jardín bien cuidado Kouga.

- si no hiciese mi trabajo no lo notaria esa señora nunca sale al jardín.

- jaja pero tenemos que hacerle caso a los mayores kouga.

- Myoga esta afuera cortando los arbustos.

- será mejor que valla con el.

-si ya sabes nos vemos a la hora de la cena hijo (la mujer siguió en sus labores mientras el joven salia de la cocina hacia el jardín)

- hay si esa señora pagara mas servidumbre.

- hay Leonor tienes mucho que aprender.

- mejor terminemos ya casi obscurece y recuerda que a la señora le gusta la cena puntualmente.

(AOME SE DISPUSO A SALIR DE SU HABITACION ANTES DE SALIR SE VIO EN EL ESPEJO Y ACOMODO SU PEINADO UN RECOGIDO HACIA MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO CEBILLABA SU CABELLO Y MENOS QUE USARA ROPA TAN CARA PARECIA OTRA ALGUNA VEZ HABIA VISTO UNA FOTO DE SU MADRE… O DE ESA SEÑORA QUE SE HACIA LLAMAR SU MADRE ERA REALMENTE HERMOSA SIEMPRE LO FUE REALMENTE SE PARECIA A ELLA SOLO QUE ELLA JAMAS DEJARIA A UN HIJO SUYO ABANDONADO…)

(Salio de la habitación con un hermoso vestido azul rey escote recatado mangas hasta los codos y empezó a recorrer la casa siempre fue curiosa intrépida vio una habitación abierta así que no pudo evitar entrar)

(Empezó a ver algunos viejos libros el cuarto era realmente grande toma los libros y se volteo en ese instante se topa con unos ojos dorados su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente).

CONTINUARA


	2. SECRETOS

(Aquel sujeto de mirada profunda seductora labios tentadores usaba un traje completamente negro sus botas pulcras su pantalón que dejaba ver unas piernas fuertes y bien formadas y su camisa de manga larga con unos botones desabrochados su cabello plateado suelto esto llamo mucho la atención de la muchacha… no era normal).

Inuyasha: (la mira con indiferencia si se podría decir que la miro..) tu debes ser Aome la sobrina de kikyo cierto.

Aome: yo…(no podía contestar sentía que el corazón se le iba a parar en ese instante jamás había tenido a un hombre tan cerca mas que a los padres del convento.. pero esos no contaban)

Inuyasha: (Sonríe al ver la reacción de la muchacha no había prestado atención usaba un vestido rojo sangre que hacia lucir su blanca piel de porcelana sus cabellos eran negros fue recorriendo con la mirada cada parte sus pechos que sobresalían del escote su pequeña cintura su delicado cuello llego a su rostro y lo recorrió con la mirada sus labios tenían un color rojizo y sus mejillas un tono rosado sus ojos eran verdes un verde tan calido y profundo… pero noto el nerviosismo de ella y esto le agradaba ) no te preocupes soy Inuyasha esposo de tu tía.

Aome: (se lleno de valor y dijo unas palabras fuertemente) siento haber entrado así no fue mi intención.

Inuyasha: (admitía que la chica era valiente otra en su lugar se hubiera desmallado del susto) tu tía me hablo mucho de ti pero jamás me dijo que eras tan hermosa.

Aome:( se sorprendió un poco con el comentario y se sonrojo jamás nadie le había dicho que era hermosa… hubo momentos en los que se sentía la mujer mas fea del mundo) gracias tiene una colección de libros muy interesantes.

Inuyasha: te gusto ese (lo toma de la mesilla y se lo da rozando su mano pero ella la quita rápidamente cada vez notaba mas el nerviosismo de la chica casi podía asegurar que temblaba esto le parecía gracioso).

Aome: aprecio su regalo pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Inuyasha :por que?.

Aome: seria indebido.

Inuyasha: indebido desde cuando es indebido aceptar un libro.

Aome: quizás a tía kikyo no le agrade.

Inuyasha: deja que yo me preocupe por eso (sonriendo picaramente).

Aome: tu y mi tía no se llevan muy bien verdad (se quiso tapar la boca ella y sus comentarios imprudentes).

Inuyasha: ( sonrió levemente le pareció imprudente y a la vez osada como podía ser así… inocente y osada por lo general las mujeres de clase alta eran aburridas calmadas y obedientes).

Aome: yo perdone! Fui muy imprudente.

Inuyasha: (la vuelve a mirar pero ahora con una mirada tan extraña que la chica siente escalofríos en cada centímetro de su cuerpo cruzando ambos brazos)

Aome: disculpe.. (Pero que tonta seguro me corren…penso).

(Inuyasha sale de la gran habitación).

(INUYASHA ERA UN HOMBRE DE 30 AÑOS CON UNOS OJOS DORADO Y UNOS LABIOS DE TENTACION ERA MAYOR QUE KIKYO POR UN AÑO CUANDO ESTUBO TAN CERCA DE EL SINTIO QUE SU CORAZON SE DESBOCABA Y AUNQUE SU CUERPO TEMBLABA NO LO DEMOSTRABA O SI?).

Aome: Inuyasha…. Pero que pensamientos pasan por mi cabeza! Es indebido pensar en un hombre peor si es el ..(Sale de la habitación con rumbo al jardín con el libro en la mano leyendo entre renglones) hace frió creo que debí ir por un abrigo adentro (en ese instante cae una bolsa de tierra en el piso y da dos pasos atrás pero esto no evita que se manche de tierra).

Kouga: ( se queda frió) discul-pe…( se le queda viendo recorriéndola con la mirada casi desnudándola es que acaso era un ángel se pregunto) no fui mi intención señorita.

Aome:(Que era sumamente distraída no noto aquella mirada por estar viendo hacia el saco de tierra que yacía en el piso) no te preocupes no fue para tanto solo es tierra digo después de todo solo lavo el vestido y ya pero que hacías con un costal de tierra.

kouga:(sonrió jamás había escuchado que una dama de sociedad contestara con tanta amabilidad a un criado) soy el jardinero usted debe ser la sobrina de la señora Kikyo.

Aome: no me digas usted debemos tener casi la misma edad soy Aome llámame así y tu eres?.

Kouga: ( se quedo mirándola impactado tutearlo…)no señorita no puedo llamarla por su nombre seria una falta de respeto y la señora kikyo me echaría de inmediato yo soy Kouga señorita aome…

Aome: (sonríe) bueno en este lugar no hay mucho que hacer kouga

Kouga: bueno es que no a visto lo bello de este lugar en invierno suele ser aburrido pero en primavera hay un lago no muy lejos de el castillo.

Aome: un lago bueno me gustaría que algún día me llevaras a ese lago (toma su libro y sigue caminando por el extenso jardín dejando al muchacho sin aliento).

kouga: si( mira como aome se aleja) es realmente hermosa…

Aome: (suspiro) destino..(el libro que leía habla acerca de que cada uno forja su destino) acaso yo también podré hacer eso..

LA CHICA NO SABIA QUE SU DESTINO YA ESTABA MARCADO SI TAN SOLO HUBIESE CONOCIDO ANTES A KOUGA TAL VEZ SU CORAZON NO HUBIERA TOMADO UN RUMBO EQUIVOCADO Y TANTAS DESGRACIAS NO SE DESATARIAN.

Kikyo: querida pero que haces aquí y en esas condiciones.. Pareciera que te gustara estar llena de tierra.. y suciedad una dama como tu no debe salir sola y menos de noche.

Aome:(abrió sus verdes ojos mucho mas) lo.. lo siento tía kikyo no volverá a suceder.

Kikyo: espero querida.. Espero me gusta que mis ordenes sean cumplidas al pie de la letra.

(ASI TRANSCURRIERON 2 LARGOS MESES LA PRIMAVERA ESTABA APUNTO DE LLEGAR AUNQUE AOME NO HABIA VUELTO HABER A INUYASHA SIEMPRE ESTABA AUCENTE EN LAS CENAS..)

Aome: estoy tan cansada (estirando los brazos pero un estrepitoso ruido la hizo pegar un salto).

Kikyo: tranquilízate inuyasha (este estaba hecho una fiera).

Inuyasha: (miro a la mujer con frialdad y la pego contra la pared tomándola de los hombros) SABES QUE NADIE DEBE SABERLO Y TU CON TUS CONSTANTES BORACHERAS DICES INCOHERENCIAS! ( la asota mas fuerte contra la pared).

Kikyo:( da un pequeño gritito de dolor)lo.. Siento no volverá a pasar..

Inuyasha: Eso espero… (Mira a la mujer semidesnuda solo una bata traía puesta) los años te están pesando (le susurra en el oído sensualmente apartando sus manos dejándola caer en el frió piso).

Aome: (sale de su habitación y en ese instante inuyasha sale de la de kikyo con mirada fulminante ella traía puesto un camisón que le quedaba sumamente flojo pero el la mira de una forma.. tan inusual como aquella vez en la biblioteca la chica pone sus manos enfrente del camisón evitando que este la siguiera viendo y corre hacia la recamara de su tia).

Kikyo: los años… (Mirándose en el espejo su cabello había perdido brillo sus ojos tenían algunas ojeras no muchas aun era mujer atractiva pero a el le era indiferente siempre lo fue.) es cierto mis pechos están cayendo ya no soy lo que solía ser (la mujer se deja caer al piso y cientos de lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos en ese instante entra aome y la mira intenta consolarla).

Aome: tranquila…(no sabia que hacer en estas situaciones pero actuaba por instinto siempre había sido así ayudaba cuanto podía kikyo la miro con recelo esta no entendía su mirada).

Kikyo:(se levanta) no entiendes… apenas eres una chiquilla tan llena de vida.. fresca..

Aome: de que hablas? Tía.. (Kikyo la miro de una forma que jamás había visto esa mirada era como si envidiara algo que ella no poseía).

Kikyo: LARGATE( DIJO ENTRE VOZ CORTADA Y HERIDA) SOLO LARGATE Y DEJAME SOLA!.

(la chica salio corriendo del lugar … kikyo no la quería solo la había recogido por lastima y la idea de sentirse nuevamente sola la hacia sentir desesperada cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba fuera del castillo corriendo solo corriendo hasta que sus pies no dieron para mas y cayo en el pasto que apenas salía)

Aome: pero que tonta que tonta e sido… siempre e estado sola y así seguiré pero no importa! (limpiándose las lagrimas cuando la chica volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta que estaba ya muy lejos del gran castillo y se dispuso a volver a donde iría si no de regreso…fue cuando escucho un ruido y volteo a todos lados estaba demasiado oscuro tomo una piedra que estaba en el piso) QUIEN QUIERA QUE ESTE HAY SALGA!.

(Unos ojos brillantes se fueron acercando esta se tropezó pero no soltaba la piedra miles de ideas se le vinieron a la cabeza tal vez acabaría muerta y quizás era lo mejor…)NO LE TENGO MIEDO! (Grito la chica asustada la criatura de aquellos ojos se acerco hasta que la chica alcanzo a divisar que era un hombre).

Inuyasha: (la miro sorprendido aun en aquella situación tenia valor) que hace a estas horas… aquí señorita aome (se dibujo una risa burlona y siniestra).

Aome:(sintió como el aire volvía y se levanto y con voz suave dijo) yo.. Salí a dar un paseo…

Inuyasha: (sonrió sabia que la chica le mentía era mas que obvio)un paseo.. a estas horas de la noche? Y tu sola?..

Aome: pues… si que tiene eso de malo( el hombre se empezó acercar mas y ella noto que tenia unas gotas de sangre en los labios y se acerco rápidamente) esta usted herido!.

Inuyasha: (la miro extrañado) no estoy herido (alejándose unos pasos) será mejor que te regreses al castillo que no te dijeron que es peligroso salir de noche en estas regiones).

Aome: (entonces recordó lo que su tía kikyo le había dicho.. no salgas de noche pero por que?, y que hacia inuyasha hay a esas horas?.. cuando menos lo Pensó inuyasha había desaparecido como por arte de magia la chica sintió ese escalofrió nuevamente aquel sujeto era un grosero como tía kikyo pudo casarse con alguien tan descortés dejarla sola en aquel lugar…)

Josefina: muévanse muchachas no ven que la señora amaneció de mal humor y quiere el desayuno ya.

Leonor: que novedad que esa señora se levante de mal humor bueno quien no si el amo ya ni la toca.

Kagura: ( la miro con esa mirada suya que te helaba los huesos) PERO QUE DICES MUCHACHA MAS RESPETO! Si la señora te escucha te corre!.

Leonor: pues es la verdad todo mundo lo sabe.

(Ahora que Leonor lo pensaba el amo nunca estaba de día y de noche solo rondaba los pasillos pero solo a veces se le veía)

Leonor: por cierto escucharon los rumores del pueblo.

Josefina: cuales rumores?.

Leonor: pues que encontraron otra chica muerta… y lo peor es que fue muy cerca del castillo lo extraño es que todas las victimas tienen dos pequeños orificios en el cuello y son mujeres muy hermosas…esto fue obra de Satanás o de vampiros no? ( sonrío la chica irónicamente josefina y kagura se quedaron heladas y se miraban entre si sin saber que hacer o decir)

Kagura: será mejor que dejes de hablar incoherencia Leonor… y apúrate a picar eso.

(Ambas mujeres caminaban por las calles del pequeño pueblo a veces parecía que no tenia vida pero las personas vivian asustadas las casas estaban pintadas con colores oscuros que lo hacían ver mas lúgubre y desierto.. algunas tiendas de ropa eran las que evitaban que se viera abandonado)

Kikyo: perdona lo de ayer.

Aome: (la miro y sonrió) no te preocupes.

Kikyo: (la miro fríamente realmente no lo sentía aome ya no era una niña era una mujer.. y se arrepentía de averle dado aquellos vestidos que la hacian lucir mucho mas que ella y por un minuto se le vino a la cabeza esa idea loca que quizás su sobrina le quitaría al marido pero la volvió a observar no eso no era posible eran tan ingenua)dime sobrina jamás haz tenido novio?.

Aome: ( se sonrojo levemente) pues.. No(era una pregunta tan incoherente para ella si desde pequeña estuvo en el convento).

Kikyo: a ya veo bueno querida será mejor que volvamos al castillo ya esta anocheciendo.

(el hombre miraba hacia la ventana como ambas mujeres bajaban del carruaje pero en particular veía a aome tan delicada con un vestido rosa de mangas largas que la hacia lucir como una flor si una flor que quería tomar).

Josefina: kouga hijo pasa algo.

Kouga: no mama solo veía a la señora y a su sobrina.

Jofesina: (acompaño a su hijo y vio como observaba a aome) será mejor que no te hagas falsas ilusiones gente como esa jamás se fija en gente como nosotros.

(la mirada de su hijo parecía otra como un lobo acechando a su presa y por un minuto le recordó a su padre a ese hombre que despreciaba tanto).

Aome: (se dejo caer en la cama ya no aguantaba aquel vestido sentía que le apretaba las costillas y que el busto le iba a reventar hasta cierto punto la ropa que le daban en el internado era cómoda pero que cosas pensaba) yo si que estoy loca (se desabrocho algunos botones el vestido le quedaba demasiado ajustado del escote después de todo su tía kikyo tenia un poco menos de pecho que ella) no salgas de noche… por que…( la chica se levanto precipitadamente y fue nuevamente a aquel cuarto lleno de libros en busca de mas libros que leer para distraerse).

Aome: veamos veamos este suena bien…(tomando uno que decía pasión una mano se poso sobre la suya al intentar tomar el libro y sintió la respiración de alguien muy cercana a su oreja tan calida y sintió ese escalofrió acompañado de mucho calor).

Inuyasha: este libro es demasiado fuerte para usted señorita (la chica se alejo y este sonrió había cumplido su cometido).

Aome: y por que lo dice?.

Inuyasha: mire el titulo n o creo que alguien como tu (empezó a tutearla esta bien que era el esposo de su tía pero como se atrevía apenas y lo conocía).

Aome: alguien como yo que? No se que sea para usted la pasión señor pero es algo mas que andar tras faldas todas las noches.

(El sujeto se sorprendió al ver la respuesta de la joven era demasiado orgullosa pero no mas que el y como osaba decir que el andaba tras faldas todas las noches así que se acerco rápidamente hacia a ella quitándole el aliento).

Aome:(lo sentía demasiado cerca y eso no le disgustaba al contrario la osadía de ese sujeto la hacia sentir cosas extrañas intento dar dos pasos atrás pero estaba casi pegada al librero).

Inuyasha: (la miro directamente no se acerco mas recordaba que era la sobrina de kikyo era aun una niña una niña mimada.. y caprichosa entonces noto los botones desabrochados en su escote y vio perversamente esa zona por unos segundos hasta que la muchacha lo noto y puso el libro enfrente).

Aome: (con una voz quebrada)no.. me---m…ire.. a…si.

Inuyasha: (miro rápidamente a su cara parecía asustada sus ojos eran profundos y no vacíos como los de tantas otras el olor de su tibia sangre le atraía tanto el sabia que si quería podía tenerla rendida a sus pies en ese instante…pero se detuvo no se explicaba por que pero lo hizo saliendo de la habitación).

Aome: (tomo aire agitadamente) que ocurre que me ocurre con ese sujeto (pero una vocecita le decía es el esposo de kikyo… ya no de tu querida tía si no de kikyo).

Kikyo: (sostenia una copa de vino en su mano y en ese momento entro inuyasha) que sucede (lo miro sorprendida parecía que la sangre le iba a hervir sin delicadeza la tomo de la cintura y ella solto su copa manchando el piso la empujo hacia la pared le rompió el escote del vestido que llevaba kikyo solo empezó a respirar fuertemente acaso después de varios meses por fin tendría nuevamente intimada con ella el hombre la azoto varias veces hacia la pared no muy fuerte desesperado por quitarle la ropa el la miro a los ojos y miro sus ojos vacíos pero aun así el hecho de que se pareciera aunque fuese un poco a ella le hacia sentir la sangre hervir el la tomo del mentón y como una fiera beso sus labios los mordisqueo kikyo soltó un pequeño gemido pero este no le dio tiempo de otro ya que su boca estaba ocupada dándole calor a la de el bajo dándole besos en el cuello y cuando se disponía a romper ya por completo el escote dejando los pechos de la mujer desnudos un pequeño toquido interrumpió se detuvo agitado y kikyo miro con recelo y odio la puerta quien maldita sea podía interrumpirla).

Aome: tía kikyo?(volvió a tocar quedamente) estas hay?(la puerta se entre abrió y salio kikyo agitada y con la ropa medio rota) tía pero que te a pasado! Acaso se pelearon?.

Inuyasha: (escucho aquel estupido comentario tan inocente y eso le hizo hervir la sangre esa chiquilla no conocía la pasión pero el estaba decidido a que la conociera)

Kikyo: que? No querida (dijo desesperadamente) que se te ofrece.

(la chica tenia desviado los ojos a inuyasha se veía agitado no mucho que estarían haciendo… y de repente se sonrojo pero que tonta era lógico que ellos.. el caso es que los había interrumpido).

Kikyo: habla rápido aome… no vez que estoy ocupada.

Aome: e si quieres vuelvo mañana tía (la chica salio del lugar completamente avergonzada y con la cabeza gacha).

Kikyo:( asoto la puerta y se lanzo a los brazos de inuyasha pero este no correspondió) que pasa? Seguimos en lo que nos quedamos.

Inuyasha: (la miro su cuerpo aclamaba el calor de una mujer pero por que kikyo no le atraía quizás era su sangre tan.. fría y salada.. tal vez si ella fuese diferente hacia tiempo la abría convertido para compartir su vida por siempre con ella pero el solo hecho de pensar estar siempre con ella le revolvió el estomago..) ya no tengo ganas..(Dijo el hombre levantándose y dejando a la mujer muerta de deseo sobre la cama).

Kikyo: que se a creído (estaba llena de odio se sentía tan poco deseada tan poca mujer).

Aome: estaban juntos… pero a mi que me importa! (por un segundo deseo ser ella y se sintió acalorada)no debería tener estas ideas tan obsenadas (pero su mirada todo su ser la hacían sentir.. deseosa? Acaso ella le era indiferente..) aa! QUE cosas pienso (apretando fuertemente la peineta que tenia en la mano deshizo el recogido de su cabello y su pelo negro cayo mas debajo de sus pechos entro a la gran bañera y su cuerpo se estremeció al entrar al agua tibia) un baño siempre te relaja (hundió la cabeza en la bañera y se quedo pensando bajo el agua un gran ruido hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y saliera rápidamente de la bañera completamente desnuda tomando su bata para cubrirse abrió la puerta y respiro profundo al ver que la gran ventana de su habitación estaba abierta la cerro con fuerza ya que hacia un poco de aire escucho muchos gritos abajo.

Josefina: ( la mujer tenia un rostro aterrado) LA A MATADO!! LA A MATADO!!.

Kikyo: de que hablas! Criada.

(la mujer robusta cayo al piso hecha un mar de lagrimas no podía hablar del susto kagura que estaba a su lado no entendía el alboroto a quien había matado, kouga entro parecía un zombie traía en sus manos a una joven llena de sangre el rostro de las mujeres se quedo frió en ese instante aome e inuyasha aparecieron al mismo tiempo y kikyo noto esto poniendo un gesto de enojo).

Kouga: no pude hacer nada no pude…(observaba como el cuerpo de Leonor yacía en el piso inerte).

Inuyasha: (corrió hasta la muchacha) otra vez fue el…ese maldito como pudo! (en su mirada había fuego aome corrió también hacia la mujer que estaba en el piso llena de sangre rompió la parte de debajo de su bata tratando de detener la sangre que brotaba de su cuello).

Aome: ayúdenme!! Por favor…(inuyasha la miro sorprendido.. aun en estas situaciones mantenía la cordura jamás había conocido una mujer así) pero que esperan…

Jofesina: (la miro) es inútil mi niña esta muerta y es preferible que se quede así..

Kikyo: (empezó a sentir unas nauseas al ver toda esa sangre y de repente cayo al piso).

Aome: tía kikyo! Pero haga algo! Señor (inuyasha vio a kikyo en el piso y con enfado la tomo en brazos y subió las escaleras no era la primera vez que kikyo se desmayaba era algo normal incluso.)

Kagura: llévate el cuerpo kouga y entiérralo lejos (kouga asintió con la cabeza y tomo a la chica)

Aome: que? Pero..(se encontraba realmente confundida pero que aquellas personas no tenían corazon)no pero que hacen.

(Aome se disponía a detener a kouga pero la ama de llaves lo evito jalándola Asia las escaleras hasta su habitación).

Kagura: parece que nadie te a contado nada.

Aome: contarme que.

Kagura: no esta lista con el tiempo averiguara todo ( la dama de llaves cerro la puerta y aome escucho como aseguraba su puerta).

Aome: (corrió hacia la puerta) sáqueme de aquí!!! Que le pasa no tiene derecho.

Kikyo: ( entre abrió los ojos y con voz débil) que.. que me –paso?..

Inuyasha: TE DESMAYASTE (GRUÑO ESTE) COMO SIEMPRE QUE ACASO NO PUEDES MANTENERTE EN PIE! KIKYO.

Kikyo: (lo observo molesta) no puedes mostrar un poco mas de sutileza.

(el sujeto hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y azoto la puerta)

(La mañana había estado calmada y la chica estaba desesperada había atado bien el nudo a la reja de su balcón y aunque era una altura realmente considerable no le importa nadie la iba a tener encerrada ya había salido de un encierro para pasar a otro se apoyo en el barandal y paso su pie hacia el otro lado sujetándose fuertemente después el otro su vestido color blanco con encajes le hacia mas difícil la tarea bajo lentamente por las sabanas pero noto que estas no llegaban al suelo que faltaba un gran trecho unos 3 metros mas y desilusionada se disponía a subir pero a un metro estaba otro de los balcones del gran castillo se meció un poco de la sabana para poder llegar pero esta no estaba tan fuerte y noto como se rasgaba).

Aome: no puedo volver a subir.. Tengo que llegar (la chica vio que las sabanas se rompían cada vez mas y con todas sus fuerzas se ladeo en ese instante las sabanas se rompieron pero gracias a dios ya estaba sujetada del otro balcón difícilmente subió, su hermoso vestido que dejaba ver sus hombros y de mangas largas hasta sus muñecas había quedado totalmente sucio pero que importaba si ya había salido de su cárcel pero la pregunta ahora era en que habitación estaba las ventanas estaban levemente cerradas y las cortinas eran oscuras tan oscuras que dentro de la gran alcoba parecía de noche había un olor muy peculiar pero no le desagradaba al contrario recordaba ese olor pero no sabia de donde) donde me encuentro…( recorrió el cuarto quedamente alguien podría descubrirla y entonces la volverían a encerrar).

Kagura: (tomaba sus llaves y se disponía abrir la puerta llevaba una gran bandeja con comida) señorita aome su desayu… ( Miro todo el cuarto no esta.. dejo la bandeja en el peinador y entro al baño tampoco estaba) esa niña! Se escapo! (notando el pedazo de sabana que quedaba en el barandal) pero de esta altura se pudo haber matado… a donde abra ido.

Kikyo: no me interesa kagura haz lo que debas hacer.

Kagura: pero señorita su sobrina podría estar en peligro si cae la noche..

Kikyo: y que? ( kikyo se convertía en otra cuando la bebida se apoderaba de ella).

Aome: (tomo una foto que estaba en uno de los empolvados muebles sintió un terrible escalofrió)esa mirada ese niño.. es inuyasha imagino esta es su madre pero y el otro joven… se parece a el ( en ese instante el cerrojo se abrió y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con unos color miel el cuerpo le empezó a temblar al ver la mirada fulminante de aquel sujeto)

Inuyasha: pero como osas!! Entrar aquí! ( se acerca rápidamente a ella empujándola contra el mueble y esta dio un gritito adolorida) te permito que entres a mi casa! Y así me pagas!! (Aprisionándola más contra el mueble).

Aome: (no podía decir nada no le salía nada solo sentía su cuerpo tan cerca de el sentía mucho calor miedo jamás lo había visto así tal vez con kikyo.. pero no con ella o era acaso que realmente el era así sentía como el respaldo del mueble se encajaba en su espalda).

Inuyasha: (la miraba furioso y entonces noto como la chica apretaba el retrato quebrando el vidriecillo y cortándose los dedos ese olor a sangre su sangre tan dulce… su mirada asustada se hizo para atrás) VETE… (La chica se quedo fría no podía moverse aunque quisiera salir corriendo inuyasha veía como la sangra escurría de la yema de sus dedos y aunque deseo lamer sus dedos en ese momento sabia que no se conformaría solo con eso..)QUE TE LARGUES! HE DICHO.

Aome: (sentía que no podía respirar y fue cuando salio corriendo de ese lugar soltando el retrato en el piso).

Inuyasha: (tomo el retrato en sus manos y lo coloco en el mueble recordando el olor dulce de la sangre de aome) debe irse o no me podré contener… es que que me pasa con esa mujer… (Es la sobrina de kikyo le decía su conciencia pero era tan.. única fascinante y eso a el le volvía loco y mas a un el hecho de no poder tocarla

Aome: no aguanto ni un minuto mas en esta casa todo son secretos mentiras...( sentía como se queda sin aire y recordaba la mirada de inuyasha apretó sus puños) es un salvaje! ( y entonces recordó su cercanía nunca nadie se le había acercado tanto y aunque ella se hacia para atrás aun así podía sentir como la sangre le hervía).

Kagura: con que aquí estaba señorita! (la tomo del brazo) le dije que no saliera de su habitación todo aquí esta muy tenso.

Aome: pero.. no me encierre por favor.

Kagura: ( la miro estaba triste y suponía que era por el encierro) esta bien señorita pero prometa no salir.

Aome: lo prometo gracias y tia kikyo?.

Kagura: la señora kikyo esta indispuesta y pidió que nadie la molestara (ocultando la realidad estaba completamente borracha en su cama).

Aome: o comprendo (entrando a su habitación y entrelazando sus manos fue entonces que noto que tenia pequeñas heridas y vidrios incrustados pero esto no le dolía no mas que la mirada de inuyasha) estará molesto…

Kagura: quien señorita?..

Aome: ( había olvidado la presencia de la ama de llaves) pues.. Dígame señora kagura el amo siempre a tenido mal genio?.

Kagura: pues que le diré señorita si pero su corazón se a amargado con el tiempo es inofensivo señorita no se preocupe ( la señora dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación evitando mas preguntas).

Aome: hay tantos secretos en estas paredes… pero yo los voy averiguar cada uno..

(la noche ya estaba entrada y la muchacha sudaba se retorcía en la cama sentía como si un ente se hubiera apoderado de ella abrió los ojos rápidamente tenia la respiración agitada y recorrió la habitación de lado a lado) juraría que alguien… me observaba (tapándose mas con la gruesa colcha).

Kagura: a señorita ya despertó.

Aome: (traía ahora un vestido que le cubría el cuello largo y esponjoso como los otros pero este realmente era feo kagura la miro extrañada) si… buenos días.

Kagura: si no es mucha indiscreción que paso con los vestidos tan lindos que se ponía.

Aome: ( sonríe) pues.. se los devolví a tia kikyo.

Kagura: y a que se debió eso.

Aome: pues no me sentía cómodos con ellos eran demasiado elegantes y tu sabes que me encanta andar afuera en el jardín.

Kagura: (la siguió viendo notando que aquel vestido le quedaba un poco flojo e incluso la hacia perder su perfecta figura) pues debería reconsiderarlo aparte quien le a dado ese vestido tan espantoso!.

Aome: (se sonrojo tan mal se le veía?) pues .. Josefina (dijo en voz queda).

Kagura: (sonrió y siguió su rumbo).

Aome: (tenia un libro rojo y grueso entre las manos que aun no comenzaba a leer camino hasta el gran jardín esta vez se veía realmente hermoso las flores habían salido por completo miles de flores atrás del jardín había un laberinto hecho de muchísimos arbustos y en el centro una banca con una fuente aome se dispuso a recorrer su camino de siempre hasta el centro de aquel lugar donde nadie podía interrumpirla de soñar despierta)que sabe de la pasión… solo es un hombre mujeriego que engaña a tía kikyo en las noches o acaso era por otra razón que jamás estaba.

Kikyo: (gritaba como loca) que paso con Lo que te pedí kagura.

Kagura: aquí estoy señora (dejando la pequeña bandeja en el pequeño mueble al lado de la cama) esto le caerá bien.

Kikyo: no soporto el dolor de cabeza (tomando sorbos de te desesperadamente haber si así actuaba mas rápido…) que pasa por que me vez así pasa algo.

Kagura: bueno señora como sabe la casa es muy grande y solo estamos josefina el joven kouga y yo…

Kikyo: y el viejo que les ayuda con el jardín.

Kagura: renuncio después de lo .. de…

(un silencio se hizo entre ambas mujeres)

Kikyo: pues contrata mas servidumbre.

Kagura: (sonrió) si señora (pero la mujer seguía hay).

Kikyo: y ahora que pasa… (Pregunto desesperada)

Kagura: no nada señora (saliendo rápidamente de la habitación).

(El día parecía transcurrir rápidamente el sol ya se había ocultado dejando las nubes pintadas de un color rosado).

Aome: ( estiro los brazos y esto hizo que el libro se cayera de su regazo) como pasa el tiempo.. (recogió el libro y enfrente de ella había unos ojos que brillaban de un color dorado pego un brinco pero rápidamente se paro sabia de quien eran esos ojos) que pasa señor se le ofrece algo.

Inuyasha: no solo te observaba.. que acaso ahora me prohibirás que te observe? ( con voz burlona).

Aome: como guste solo que yo ya me iba..( la muchacha se dispuso a salir de aquel laberinto pero este no la dejo la tomo de la mano y ella no pudo evitar ponerse tan roja como un tomate) pero que hace suélteme.

Inuyasha: sigues leyendo ese libro te dije que no era para ti es demasiado fuerte para alguien como tu..

Aome: (otra vez había dicho alguien como ella a que se refería! Acaso tan mal estaba apreto el puño y se soltó de su mano) PUES USTED ES UN COMPLETO Y TOTAL SALVAJE GROSERO MALEDUCADO!

CONTINUARA……


	3. UNA SITUACION INCOMODA

(la chica tiro el libro y puso ambas manos en su boca.. otra vez había hablado de mas el hombre la miro pero ya no le extrañaba nada de ella al contrario entre mas conocía su carácter .. mas le gustaba mas le atraía tanto que llego a sentarse enfrente de su cama solo a observarla por horas se acerco a ella el sabia que cada vez que lo hacia ella se quedaba fría no podía moverse por que sus piernas no respondían tomo el libro y entonces noto aquel horrible vestido..).

Inuyasha: tan bonita que te veías con aquellos vestido (sonrió seductoramente tomo las manos de la muchacha y esta no pudo hacer nada se sentía como un títere enfrente de el inuyasha coloco el libro en sus manos) le diré a kikyo que te lleve al pueblo mañana.. Necesitas tus propias cosas (sonrió y se alejo del lugar desapareciendo en aquel laberinto).

(El carruaje iba apresurado hasta que paro el cochero ayudo a ambas mujeres a bajar).

Kikyo: bueno querida ya estamos aquí. ( kikyo traía un vestido de mangas cortas y un escote que levantaba mas subusto pero parecía.. que en cualquier momento iba a salir saco su paraguas de color verde el mismo que su vestido).

Aome: donde tú decidas tía kikyo.

Kikyo: (la miro con fastidio) pues bueno (entrando a una de las tiendas de moda)

(la chica se probo cientos de vestidos kikyo aprovechaba para ver las ultimas tendencias y comprar algunas joyas después de todo era lo único que inuyasha le daba… dinero quizás era su culpa.. uso las artimañas mas bajas para casarse con el lo suyo fue algo pasional.. llevaban casados 6 años al principio el la veía con afecto pero después parecía odiarla… y se lleno mucho mas de odio con los incidentes trágicos).

Aome: (veía los apretados corceles).. esto me va a dejar sin aire ( y sin mas remedio tomo algunos en ese instante había algunas señoras a su lado que hablaban sobre incidentes la mayoría vivía lejos del pueblo solo los creados vivian en el gente de mala calaña escuchaba atenta aquella conversación una señora robusta y con muchos bucles en la cabeza mencionaba que el numero de victimas había aumentado)..Victimas pero de que…

Kagura: o señora y como le fue en el pueblo.

Kikyo: como siempre igual de aburrido (sonrió hipócritamente).

Aome: victimas.. a que se refería esa señora ( en instante entro una muchacha un poco mas alta que ella de cabello castaño oscuro quizás 2 o 3 años mayor que ella) quien eres tu?.

Sango: (llevaba una charola) mi nombre es sango señorita ( sonrio) soy la nueva criada.

Aome: aa( entonces se le vino a la cabeza aquella muchacha llena de sangre…) pues hola sango soy aome.

Sango: (se sonrojo no era normal que una dama hablara tanto con una sirvienta a veces si quiera las notaban) bueno traigo su merienda.

Aome: déjala hay no tengo apetito… sango dime algo.

Sango: si dígame.

Aome: pues tu… sabes que ocurre en el pueblo.

(la mirada de la joven cambio de una alegre sango a una horrorizada sango pero aun así asentó con la cabeza).

Aome: tu.. podrías decirme tengo tiempo aquí pero nadie a querido hablarme sobre eso.

Sango: bueno pues es que ( la joven se notaba nerviosa y jugaba con su mandil) han matado a muchas jóvenes señorita.

(la cara de aome se lleno de pánico y con un hilo de voz) y co..mo es es-o sango…

Sango: se dice que por estos rumbos rondan vampiros.. se que suena a cuento señorita pero muchos lo han visto.

(la cara de aome cambio a una incrédula como era posible los vampiros no existían… eso solo se decía para que los niños se durmieran temprano o no salieran a jugar en las noches).

Aome: pues yo no creo eso sango… puede ser cualquier loco..

Sango: sea lo que sea señorita los que lo han visto dicen que mirarlo es como entrar a un transe del cual nunca se sale (la joven empezó a acomodar un poco la alcoba)mi abuela dice que hace algunos años un fuerte virus ataco esta región muchos murieron pero otros.. (la joven criada se detuvo un minuto tratando de tomar aire contar aquella historia le daba terror).

Aome: y a otros que les paso sango? ( aome se vio mas interesada).

Sango: pues no lose mi abuela solo me dijo que tuvieron que matarlos (un escalofrió aterrador invadió a ambas chicas) bueno señorita no fue mi intención asustarla es solo una suposición la gente de aquí es incrédula y cree demasiado en mitos a casi se me olvidaba la señora kikyo dice que se arregle tendrán visitas.

Aome: visitas? ( eso sorprendió a aome ya que parecía que aquel enorme castillo jamás las recibía…) podrías ayudarme?.

Sango: claro para eso estoy aquí señorita aome.

(Se escucharon toquidos en la puerta y kagura se apresuro a abrir)

Kagura: el señor inuyasha lo espera.

(Entro un sujeto alto de pelo negro vestido con botas que llegaban hasta la rodilla un pantalón verde fuerte una blusa blanca y un chaleco abotonado su cabello era recogido en una pequeña colita el hombre siguió a la pálida mujer).

Inuyasha: por fin llegas miroku.

Miroku:(lo observo y dejo su maletín enzima de la mesa inuyasha estaba sentado en un gran sillón dándole la espalda con la chimenea de frente) te escuchas peor de lo normal .

Inuyasha: lose mi s situación empeora y lo sabes ( hizo un gesto para que kagura se retira y esta obedeció sin vacilar dejando a los 2 hombres a solas).

Miroku: (lo observa) sabes que no podré seguir consiguiéndote lo que necesitas no por mucho en la clínica ya sospechan.

Inuyasha: lose miroku pero prefiero morir antes.. que.. ser como el..

Miroku: siempre tan orgulloso yo soy tu amigo y comprendo tu situación para otras personas eres un..

Inuyasha: (se levanto del gran sillón y con voz fuerte e irónica) Y NO SOY UN MONSTRUO?.

Miroku: no fue tu culpa inuyasha solo saciabas tus instintos.

Inuyasha: ( el hombre lo observo vacilante y contesto con un tono desesperado) BUENO AHORA DAME LO QUE TE PEDI.

Miroku: ( se acerco a su gran maletín café y lo abrió era un maletín choncho e inflado después de todo miroku era el medico del pueblo y necesitaba espacio para sus instrumentos de trabajo ( saco unas bolsas de un liquido rojo no muy claro pero tampoco oscuro) aquí tienes y tendrás que esperar para recibir las próximas no es fácil conseguir sangre sabes.

(a inuyasha le brillaron los ojos parecía otro totalmente diferente al ver ese liquido espeso podía olerlo aunque no olía del todo bien saciaría su sed tomo una de las bolsas y abrió su boca en ese instante sus colmillos crecieron y los encajo bebiendo hasta la ultima gota desesperadamente).

Miroku: estabas sediento mi amigo.

Aome: (sentía como sus costillas estaban oprimidas aunque su busto ya podía respirar a gusto bajaba las escaleras con un vestido pomposo color púrpura con encajes en las mangas que llegaban hasta sus codos esta vez traía su cabello bien peinado y un listón que lo sujetaba al bajar se topo con los hombres).

Miroku: ( se le quedo viendo.. su estrecha cintura su escote) o pero que hermosa señorita…

Inuyasha: (miro a su amigo con mirada fulminante pero no pudo negar que esa noche se veía hermosa mas que de costumbre) a señorita aome nos acompañara a cenar.

Aome: (lo miro como osaba decir eso si ella siempre estaba presente) claro yo siempre acompaño a tía kikyo a cenar.

Miroku: (miro a su amigo y a la joven ambos se miraban de una forma… ya entendía sonrió picaramente mientras la muchacha retomaba su camino) a ya veo es tu querida?. Pero deberías decirle que no finja conmigo.

Inuyasha: (volteo y fulmino a miroku) NO ES MI QUERIDA es la sobrina de kikyo.

Miroku: entonces no deberías mirarla así inuyasha esta bien que no quieras a kikyo pero mínimo merece respeto si vas a engañarla hazlo con otra..( Miroku sabia que inuyasha salía en las noches a rondar el castillo para que nada malo pasase pero otras tenia que sagdisfacer sus instintos con prostitutas)

Kikyo: a por fin llegan, señor miroku como a estado (miroku beso su mano) muy bien mi querida dama saluda querida.

Aome:(hizo una pequeña reverencia sin mas que hacer se sentó en la mesa inuyasha estaba en la orilla en la parte central y kikyo en la otra ella al lado de kikyo mientras que miroku estaba en medio de ambos).

Kikyo: y bueno como a estado? Señor miroku.

Miroku: muy bien ( en ese instante entro sango y sus ojos se vieron iluminados acaso era ella un angel).

Sango: (tenia un largo vestido color azul pálido de mangas largas un mantel y un recogído se limito a servir pero noto la mirada de miroku la miraba de forma tan profunda que era imposible no notarla).

Aome: gracias sango (sonrió y la muchacha se alejo).

Kikyo: no debes agradecer a la servidumbre querida para eso están aquí.

Inuyasha: déjala si eso quiere que lo haga..

Miroku:(noto la tensión) bueno y como les ha ido a ustedes cuéntenme.

( así transcurrió la velada entre ese ambiente tenso.. y poco agradable).

(La noche estaba lluviosa relampagueaba).

Aome: por fin por fin Salí de ese lugar ( su puerta se abrió era kikyo) pasa algo tia? (pero antes de que la joven pudiera mencionar palabra la mujer la tomo de la muñeca sujetándola dolorosamente).

Kikyo: CUANDO YO TEDE UNA ORDEN O TE DIGA ALGO TU DEBES APOYARLA ENTENDISTE!( azotándola contra el piso)no puedo creerlo.. Tu mi propia sobrina que te crees! Coketeandole a mi esposo! Eres una descarada una… (Kikyo estaba totalmente cegada por los celos no era ciega y notaba como inuyasha la miro en toda la velada, aome se levanto ella no iba a soportar esas palabras y con voz fuerte y valiente)

Aome: NO SOY NADA DE LO QUE USTED DICE! QUE SU ESPOSO NO LA QUIERA! NO ES MI CULPA! NO SE DESQUITE CONMIGO! ( GRUÑO LA MUCHACHA Kikyo reacciono al instante y la abofeteo tirándola al piso y dejándole la mejilla amoratada)

Kikyo: eres una osada! Como te atreves! Te traje a mi casa.. y así me pagas! ( la jalo del brazo y bajo las escaleras con ella casi arrastrándola llego a la entrada del gran castillo y la tiro como si fuera perro fuera de la casa) LARGATE DE MI CASA!.

(Aome la miro horrorizada .. esa no era su tía.. la muchacha corrió sin mirar atrás hecha un mar de lagrimas jamás se había sentido tan humillada el listón que llevaba en su pelo resbalo no pensaba en otra cosa que en las palabras de ki-kyo y a donde iba a ir estaba completamente mojada llovía a cantaros y fue entonces que se resbalo con el lodo estaba temblorosa asustada no sabia que hacer.. unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron de los hombros volteándola bruscamente y se topo con una mirada dorada pero no era la de el.. esta era sinistra maliciosa y la miraban de forma que sentía horror y que el corazón se le pararía en ese momento).

Aome: déjeme! Suélteme ( la muchacha se movía bruscamente intentado que la soltase y fue entonces que noto el parecido con inuyasha en aquel sujeto no era el pero su

mirada… por un instante dejo de moverse y se perdió en su mirada pero después vio con horror como los ojos cambiaban a un violeta tan claro que podía cegarte y volvió a moverse forcejeando pero aquel sujeto era mas fuerte que ella) SUELTEME!( el tipo la acerco hacia el alejo su cabello de su cuello).

Prometo que no.. te dolerá.. mucho ( rió maquiavélicamente fue entonces que aome recordó lo que sango le había dicho y cuando volvió a mirar al sujeto este tenia unos colmillos que causaron que se quedara sin aliento es acaso que iba a morir hay.. sola? Tan humillada y herida… no no podia permitírselo y cuando aquel sujeto se disponía a clavar sus colmillos en su blanco cuello ella le dio un pisotón que hizo que el tipo diera un gemido de dolor y la soltara de su prisión).

Aome: (sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir pero salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el pueblo que no quedaba lejos de hay) por favor!!! AYUDENME!!! ( Tocaba tocaba todas las casas pero nadie abría tenían miedo.. hasta que diviso que había un lugar abierto un pequeño burdel y entro a aquel lugar de mala muerte)

A-yudenme.. por favor( había varios sujetos y señoras con ropa provocativa que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación eran las prostitutas) por favor ayúdenme!.

(Una anciana se acerco).

Kaede: tranquila querida tranquila que te a pasado?...

Aome: (no podía hablar le temblaban los labios un sujeto apuesto y con mechones de cabello plateado que caían en su rostro se acerco pero la chica estaba en shock).

Inuyasha: tranquila anciana yo me encargo de ella.

Kaede:(miro al hombre extrañada no era típico de el brindar ayuda y de repente vio la ropa de la joven demasiado elegante indujo que tal vez.. Era alguna conocida del hombre asintió con la cabeza el hizo una seña en signo de que la llevaria arriba).

Aome: ( seguía parada sin decir nada su mirada parecía perdida no sintió cuando inuyasha la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta la parte de arriba su respiración era agitada entro a uno de los cuartos y la recostó en la cama esperando a que esta reaccionara).

Inuyasha: fue el… casi me la quita…(entonces pensó quitarle que?.. acaso esa chiquilla le importaba mas de lo que el pensaba al principio solo era un juego de seducción para el pero ahora que la veía tan indefensa solo quería protegerla).

Aome: (se levanto asustadamente de la cama temblando aun pero inuyasha se acerco y se puso frente a ella parecía como un pequeño conejo asustado).

Inuyasha: tranquila estoy contigo.. no te va a pasar nada..

Aome: ( no estaba pensando claramente se hecho a sus brazos y empezó a llorar) q..ue….r----ia ma---tar-me!! (Con voz temblorosa y poco entendible el sentía un calor en su corazón como si quisiera en ese momento ir y matar a ese maldito la abrazo fuertemente pegándola a su pecho).

Inuyasha: nada te pasara mientras yo este aquí aome…( dijo tiernamente)

Aome: (empezó a entrar en si a recobrar la razón y noto que estaba en un cuarto.. con un hombre a solas! En un prostíbulo! Totalmente mojada y que lo estaba abrazando que pensarían de ella… dejo de abrazarlo y lo hizo para atrás) G---racias (dijo en voz muy quedita) pero ya ……..estoy bien… ( Ahora su corazón latía por la situación en la que se encontraba inuyasha traía la habitual camisa negra de mangas holgadas y largas con algunos botones desabrochados…su camisa estaba desfajada era obvio que ella lo había interrumpido.. de sus labores…. Nada buenas por cierto).

Aome: No … debería estar en un lugar así teniendo esposa señor ( sin mirarlo si quiera esa situación la tensaba).

Inuyasha: no deberías preocuparte tanto por kikyo… aun no me dices lo que te paso (la miro con impaciencia).

Aome: (como iba a contar esa historia.. seguro la mandarían a encerrar) alguien me ataco… (Evadiendo la mirada).

Inuyasha: quien fue solo dime aome y te prometo… que jamás lo volverás haber…

Aome:(se sorprendió tanto al escuchar esas palabras su inuyasha.. Hablaba así.. le importaba pero desde cuando era suyo…) no lose estaba oscuro me asuste mucho… pero logre escapar ( esto ultimo lo dijo dando un suspiro de alivio seguía con la cabeza gacha).

Inuyasha: (Noto el rubor de la chica en sus mejillas fue cuando noto su cuerpo totalmente mojado y su cabello que tapaba el escote jamás la había visto así sin su habitual coleta o recogido se acerco a ella y le levanto el rostro) no tienes que tenerme miedo…

Aome: ( otra vez.. esas sensaciones el calor.. su corazón agitado el rubor en sus mejillas y el temblar de todo su cuerpo)… ccllaro! Que no le t---e…mo( entre voz cortada sus labios temblaban demasiado no podía hablar.

Inuyasha: (sintió unas ganas de besarla hay mismo y calmar el frió de sus labios pero decididamente dijo) te quedaras aquí pasaras la noche aquí y mañana regresaras al castillo de acuerdo?.

Aome: (frunció el ceño era posible que nuevamente fuera tan descortés para dejarla tirada en aquel horrible lugar pero cuando volteo inuyasha se encontraba saliendo de la habitación estaba confundida.. por que no la acompañaría) es un mal educado.. ( Viendo la pequeña habitación con un hedor peculiar.. a sexo… tal vez? Pero que más daba había estado en peores lugares).

(el sol salía a su máximo esplendor ya no quedaba ninguna nube en el cielo era como si aquella tormenta jamás hubiera llegado).

Kikyo:(se sentía preocupada no por el paradero de aome si no por las preguntas que inuyasha le haría de esta pero era buena mintiendo y lo haría si era necesario dudaba que esa volviera).

Sango: pero señorita! Que le a pasado.

Aome: (miro a sango apaciguadoramente) nada sango (estaba demasiado cansada solo quería dormir no había pegado ojo en toda la noche).

Kagura: señora kikyo su desayuno.

Kikyo: (lo vio con desprecio) no tengo hambre déjalo hay (apuntando a su pequeño taburete).

Kagura: la señorita aome llego hace algunas horas señora pensé que le interesaría saberlo pudo haberse muerto aya afuera con la tormenta y.. Bueno usted sabe (la criada salio de la habitación).

Kikyo: con que ha vuelto… no tiene dignidad ( muerta.. esa idea le gustaba).

(kagura miro a la mujer tal vez no habia escuchado bien).

Kagura: a que se refiere señora?

Kikyo: lárgate de aquí… las criadas no tienen derecho a preguntar (con mirada de desprecio).

Sango: nose como puede ponerse en pie señorita (apretando fuertemente los listones del corcel casi dejándola sin aire).

Aome: hoy jalas mas que de costumbre que acaso quieres que muera sin aire ( rió).

Sango: listo.

Aome: sango .. tu no sabes donde esta el señor inuyasha?.

Sango: ( la miro extrañada) pues en su habitación.. Casi siempre esta hay de día…

Aome: a ya veo… eres la encargada de llevar sus alimentos?.

Sango: no en realidad llevo poco tiempo aquí pero jamás nadie sube… pareciera que no come y solo duerme..

Aome: ( sonrió eso le parecía gracioso.. jamás lo había visto dormir la ama de llaves interrumpió su conversación).

Kagura: señorita aome la señora kikyo quiere verla.

Aome: (sintió una punzada en el corazón que quería.. acaso correrla y enviarla otra vez al internado…) si ya voy…

(Los toquidos de la puerta fueron leves).

Kikyo: pase querida.. ( Sonrió hipócritamente acercándose rápidamente a la muchacha y abrazándola) estaba preocupada por ti ..

Aome: (se extraño por la reacción de la mujer y se separo rápidamente) fue usted quien me hecho …

Kikyo: lose lose querida pero estoy arrepentida ( sentándose en la cama) tienes razón .. mi esposo no me ama incluso ya no me toca.. ( Aome se quedo pálida.. y escucho con atención) sabes nosotros tendríamos un bebe ahora tendría 6…(aome se quedo helada).

Aome: ( con voz suave) y.. que paso?.

Kikyo: (se llevo una mano a su boca) lo perdí… y fue lo mejor un mes después paso… aquello muchos murieron…

(aome indujo que se trataba de la plaga que sango le había dicho antes aome abrazo a kikyo).

Aome: perdóneme yo jamás debí haberle dicho eso yo no sabia…

Kikyo: no te preocupes querida.. (Mientras acariciaba el pelo de aome sus ojos tenían un brillo malicioso) las heridas sanan..

(Caminaba por el oscuro pasillo ahora entendía.. la actitud de kikyo la noche anterior era lógico.. Toco la puerta varias veces pero nadie abrió así que su usual curiosidad la llevo a abrirla).

Aome: se…ñor? ( dijo con voz temblorosa) disculpe.. la intromisión ( recorrió el cuarto las cortinas de la cama estaban corridas tal vez estaría dormido.. pero necesitaba hablar) no puedo creer otra vez que mi curiosidad me meta en problemas ( se disponía a salir pero.. la curiosidad le gano y cuando se disponía a abrir la cortina de la cama alguien la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia dentro era el.. estaba enzima de ella y sosteniéndole ambas muñecas).

Inuyasha: no te han dicho que es de mala educación.. Entrar a la habitación de un hombre? (Su cara no se veía furiosa mas bien estaba sonriendo por aquella situación).

Aome: ( lo sentía demasiado cerca.. era acaso que en cada encuentro cada vez se acercaban mas empezó a respirar agitadamente pero no se movió parecía una piedra).

Inuyasha: (la miro y una ricita burlona se dibujo en el) vamos te comieron la lengua los ratones..

Aome: (no podía respirar otra vez… esas sensaciones acompañadas de mucho calor)..

CONTINUARA ……………


	4. MAS DE TI

( el corazón le iba a explotar.. sus pechos bajaban y subían y era lógico que el notara esto y en lugar de soltar a la muchacha apretaba mas sus muñecas al colchón sin lastimarla y su cuerpo sentía como el de ella temblaba sus pechos tan cerca de el…se empezó a sentir acalorado).

-alguna vez haz besado a alguien?.. ( al ver el gesto de la muchacha dedujo que era obvió que no)…

( su gesto se lleno de sorpresa y confusión por que le preguntaba algo tan intimo… su voz era agitada)

-.. Po…dria.. Quitarse…(ella podía sentir como el invadía su intimidad la calidez de su cuerpo incluso llego a sentir que ese grueso vestido no era impedimento para sentirse desnuda)

- me gusta esta posición (con un tono de seducción y osadía) que a ti no?

(no podía moverse simplemente la tenia bien sujetada y entonces el se acerco hasta su oreja y le susurro seductoramente).

- quieres.. Que te bese?...

( Pensó que se iba a desmayar sentía una llamarada en su interior demasiado calor.. Sus labios empezaron a temblar hasta los dientes le temblaban cada milímetro de piel no podía hablar se le había ido la voz su tibio aliento cerca de su oído sentía muchas cosquillas y ansias…).

( El la observo esa situación le parecía.. obra del destino y no la iba a desperdiciar)

-eso fue un si… ( Soltó una de las muñecas de la chica y esta no se movió acerco su mano y le acaricio el rostro sus mejillas.. quito algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro ella cerro los ojos sentía que volaba.. se limito a sentir las manos de el tocando su fino rostro hasta llegar a sus labios y se entretuvo un poco hay en ese instante el la soltó y se quito)

-bueno y que quieres?.

(Aome se quedo recostada en la cama confundida.. que no la iba a besar! Pero que cosas pensaba.. se levanto rápidamente en ese momento solo quería quitarse el ajustado corcel para tomar aire el que le había sido robado..)

(El hombre intentaba no mirarla.. por que quizás no se contendría)

-NO VAS A DECIR NADA..(Con voz desesperada y grave)

( se lleno los pulmones de aire y quedamente dijo)

-queria… ag…radecerle.. Señor y .. Decirle.. QUE NO VUELVA A TOCARME ASI! ( Esto ultimo lo dijo enojada.. o eso creia ella o no?).

(Sonrió) -primero me agradeces y después.. me gritas?.

(Se limito a mirarlo de reojo no iba a caer en su jueguito) -YA LE DIJE NO ME VUELVA A TOCAR.

(Sonrió burlonamente y volteo a mirarla) -me gusta cuando te enojas…

( Seguía sin mirarlo.. solo decía incoherencias.. pero a ella le agradaba) -bueno ya le di las gracias me retiro.

(Saliendo de la habitación casi casi corriendo dio la vuelta al pasillo y se pego a la pared recordando aquella situación y entre mas la recordaba mas le gustaba la idea.. se llevo una mano al pecho) -debería irme… si tuviera a donde…

(La mujer se echaba aire con un hermoso abanico lleno de pedrería de color azul mientras miraba al joven que acarreaba tierra con la carretilla y comenzó a observarlo llevaba unos pantaloncillos cortos unos zapatos desgastados una blusa de manta.. pero esto no evitaba que sus músculos no se notaran el sudor que caía de su cuerpo).

- hey tu criado ven…

(El joven se acerco) -si dígame señora kikyo.

-me gustaría que plantaras unas rosas en esa área (apuntando a un pequeño tramo vació).

-claro señora solo deje acabo co..

- las quiero ahora… no después ( la mujer se levanto y entro a la casa se llevo una mano a la boca y mordió su dedo anular)- si inuyasha no me toca.. Alguien mas lo hará ( y una sonrisa coqueta se dibujo en su rostro)

-señorita aome!! Ya amaneció.. Levántese

( se tapo con la cobija) -no quiero sango no me siento bien..

( se acerco y toco su frente)

-tiene fiebre!. ( dijo un poco asustada)

-no es nada hay días que amanezco así ( se sentó en su cama).

-señorita hoy ire al pueblo… no se le ofrece nada?.

-no gracias si se te hace tarde pasa la noche aya sango..(con un tono dulce y amable).

(Acento con la cabeza y sonrió saliendo de la habitación).

( se recostó en la cama y miro hacia su balcón la ventana estaba abierta y el día estaba precioso)

-cuantas ganas tengo de salir…(entonces recordó el principio de su viaje aquel lugar cubierto de nieve y que kikyo mencionaba se llenaba de flores)

-a de estar lleno.. Como me gustaría ser libre como las aves que no pertenecen a nadie..

-señora josefina como va esa sopa ( dijo la ama de llaves jugueteando con el llavero).

-bien bien solo que estoy muy atareada sango fue al pueblo.

- no se preocupe sabe que aquí casi nadie come mas que la señorita aome.

- pobrecita.. Meda un poco de pena nadie le explica la situación.

(la ama de llaves tomo un plato con sopa)

-se lo llevare a la señorita dijo sango que hoy amaneció con fiebre esto le caerá bien..

(la puerta se abrió aome estaba con los ojos cerrados pero no dormida esto hizo que los abriera).

-le traigo esto le caerá bien (poniéndosela en el regazo).

.gracias (sonrió la ama de llaves se iba a ir cuando aome la interrumpió) usted.. Cree en vampiros señora kagura?

(Kagura se puso pálida la volteo haber con mirada nerviosa) cl..aro que no.. Señorita aome.

-sabe la otra vez.. Salí de noche… y algo me ataco.. Aun recuerdo sus ojos… ( Sintió un escalofrió) tenia unos.. Horribles colmillos…

( la seguía viendo y con voz firme) A DEVER SIDO UN ANIMAL..DE NOCHE PODEMOS VER COSAS QUE NO SON SEÑORITA AOME (SALIENDO RAPIDAMENTE DE HAY).

(La noche ya había caído y el hombre de ojos dorados recorría el gran castillo las ramas se movían fuertemente y todo estaba en completas penumbras había un hedor extraño por el aire pero no era raro los arbustos se empezaron a mover algunas ramas crujían

Volteo hacia aquel lugar invadido por la oscuridad sabia quien era… y el solo hecho de verlo después de tanto tiempo le revolvía el estomago)

-se que estas hay bastardo..

(Un sujeto con pelo largo y plateado hasta terminar la espalda salio traía una camisa de manta botas largas y unos pantalones negros su aspecto era atractivo…)

-hasta que das la cara .. Seshumaru (con voz firme).

(Seshumaru llevo una mano hasta su largo cabello y lo hizo hacia atrás una risa burlona se dibujo en su rostro)

-te vez mal hermano… (Esto ultimo lo dijo en tono irónico) cuanto a pasado? 6 o 5 años? Tu aspecto es cada vez más patético inuyasha.

(Había demasiada tensión entre ambos sujetos se respiraba un aire acalorado

INUYASHA SE ACERCO AL SUJETO QUE LE CAUSABA UN GRAN REPUDIO)

-te dije que jamás volvieras o te mataría con mis propias manos..

(Lo observo para el era algo gracioso que el dijera que lo mataría no tenia el valor y su estado era peor que la ultima vez que se vieron y con tono superior) -siempre preocupándote por los asquerosos humanos…

-alguna vez fuiste uno… ahora eres mas que un acecino…

-tienes razón pero ahora soy un dios! Que mas puedo pedir soy inmortal… VIDA ETERNA ACASO NO COMPRENDES EL REGALO QUE NOS HAN DADO!

(Inuyasha lo miro asqueado su hermano siempre había sido soberbio creído pero ahora no solo era eso también era un acecino a sangre fría un monstruo…al que no le importaba nada mas que su sobre vivencia)

-será mejor que te largues seshumaru…

-tengo tiempo rondando tus alrededores… e vuelto reconsidera mi oferta somos únicos en nuestra especie.

(Inuyasha lo miro con odio). -JAMAS SERE COMO TU (Dijo el hombre con voz fuerte)

-tienes razón siempre haz sido tan patético.. Preocupándote por los humanos mírate tu aspecto es tan denigrante cuanto llevas sin beber una goto de sangre humana…desde que tu..

(Pero antes que terminara su frase inuyasha Lo sujeto del cuello precipitadamente apretándolo, seshumaru solo río burlonamente después de todo eso no le quitaría la vida en realidad nada lo haría o eso pensaba el..)

- acéptalo inuyasha.. tu mataste a tu madre ( el recordarle que era igual que el o peor.. le hacia sentir bien siempre lo había odiado después de todo gracias a el su padre había dejado a su madre…)

( el sujeto lo soltó en su rostro se dibujo tristeza rabia… no contra su hermanastro si no contra el mismo, lo único que deseaba era haber muerto junto con su madre en aquel momento).

- LARGATE Y NO VUELVAS MAS…POR QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ ACABARE CONTIGO SIN TENTARME EL CORAZON…

(Seshumaru ladio su cabeza y se escucho el crujir de su grueso cuello) como quieras aunque… por aquí rondan muy bellas doncellas y su sangre es la mas dulce… la ultima se me escapo sabes…

( En ese instante el hombre recordó el incidente esa bestia! Que se hacia llamar su hermano casi la mato y eso le puso la sangre a hervir pero de nada serviría por que seshumaru había desaparecido en las sombras).

(La mujer estaba sudada estaba enzima de el pequeño escritorio boca abajo mientras aquel sujeto.. la penetraba rápidamente esta encajaba las uñas en la madera hacia mucho tiempo no recordaba haber gozado tanto sus gemidos eran constantes pero quedos alguien podria descubrirlos aunque eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento el sujeto bajo el ritmo y cuando ya no pudo mas ella sintió como sus líquidos quedaban dentro el sujeto se levanto y la mujer se acomodo boca arriba).

- estuviste muy bien.. Kouga… para ser tu primera vez…

(Kouga la miro y sentía como la culpa se apoderaba de el)

- no me digas que ahora te sientes culpable? (se levanto del escritorio y comenzó a ponerse sus finas ropas) no es para tanto.. Todas las damas de sociedad lo hacen alguna vez…

(el chico pensó … esas eran las demás de sociedad viles zorras que engañaban a sus maridos con los criados?).

- esto estuvo mal señora.. (Mientras subía sus pantaloncillos).

(Kikyo se acomodaba el pelo y con mirada soberbia y voz despreocupada) no hagas tantos melodramas.

- pero si el amo nos descubre señora?.

(sonrió) -eso seria bueno… aunque no creo que le importe (dándose los últimos toques y acercándose al chico) que no te parezco atractiva?

(El la miro y no podía negar que era una mujer hermosa pero eso no quitaba su descarada forma de cokearle eso era .. solo una mujer para pasar un buen rato ahora veía por que su esposo jamás se había enamorado de ella y quien lo haría… si tenia el corazón podrido) si.. (Dijo en voz queda).

-pues entonces que mas da mientras nadie nos descubra… yo te puedo enseñar muchas cosas… ( La mujer lo miro seductoramente y salio del pequeño cuartito que no era mas que una vieja bodeguilla del jardín donde guardaban los sacos de tierra… y diferentes palas e instrumentos de jardinería)

(Se miraba al espejo y coloco ambas manos en su cara mientras sus puños estaban apoyados en el tocador) inuyasha…( al decir su nombre un suspiro salio de su boca lamentablemente se estaba dando cuenta… que … sus pensamientos… cada emoción le pertenecía a el esto le aterraba la hacia sentir sucia de alguna forma… era su tío no? La criada interrumpió sus pensamientos abruptamente).

-aquí tiene lo que me pidió (aome tomo el pequeño plato que contenía uvas).

- que bueno que volviste.. eres con la única que hablo sabes sango.. Me encantan las uvas

(Sonrió tomando una del pequeño plato)

(eran las uvas más rojas y jugosas de la región).

-bueno no quieres acompañarme un rato?

- me gustaría señorita pero no puedo debo hacer labores (sonrió y salio de la habitación dejando el plato en el tocador).

(tomo el pequeño plato y se dirigió al balcón cada vez le tentaba mas la idea de ir hacia esas montañas tan verdes aunque la oscuridad las invadía de día se veían preciosas no es que el jardín del castillo y sus alrededores no fueran hermosos pero.. ella era libre como el viento no podía quedarse siempre en ese castillo dio media vuelta y cerro los ventanales apoyándose en ellos) -sebe tan oscuro..

(Tomo otra uva y la mordió esta soltó un poco de jugo que cayo por sus labios hasta su barbilla en ese instante la perilla de su cuarto se abrió y dedujo que seria sango o kagura pero no fue así para su sorpresa era inuyasha…su corazón se paro por un instante y agarro mas fuerte el pequeño plato que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar)

-que… que hace aquí!.

(El la observo se veía tan virginal con ese vestido blanco que llevaba su cabello desacomodado algunos lazos del vestido desamarrados y sus labios esta vez no se contendría realmente la deseaba se acerco)

Pero si tu haces lo mismo entrar a los cuartos sin permiso (sonrió burlonamente ella lo seguía viendo como osaba entrar así cada vez que estaba en su presencia era como si el aire se le negara y se diera un baño con fuego noto que llevaba algunos botones desabrochados y su firme pecho se alcanzaba haber.. como deseaba llenarlo de pequeños besos! Pero que cosas!! Pensaba definitivamente era una perdida…. De amor… de pasión….y solo el causaba todo esto en ella)

-pero.. es diferente.. yo solo … solo quería agradecerle y usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí!.

(Inuyasha vio el pequeño plato de uvas y el camino de el dulce jugo que una de ellas había derramado por su barbilla se acerco y con su mano limpio la mancha de su dulce rostro se llevo el dedo a la boca saboreándolo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos como deseaba.. recorrer con su lengua su boca.. su barbilla su cuello, ella solo lo miraba asombrada y de los nervios tiro el pequeño plato de uvas pero ninguno de los dos presto atención y con voz temblorosa)

-será… mejo-r que se valla señor…

(inuyasha miraba sus labios.. Siempre temblando en aquellas situaciones comprometedoras) yo también tengo algo importante que decirte.

(salio del trance y agacho la mirada) así.. y que es?.

(Inuyasha acerco su rostro al de ella y esto provoco un escalofrió acalorado y un cosquilleo en su oreja y con voz seductora y grave) me dejas besarte?..

(el corazón de aome brinco no solo su corazón todo su ser incluso empezó a temblar saco fuerzas y ni ella misma sabia de donde).

-por… su-pu----es…to… que n..o ( dijo con voz titubeante).

-sabes… tu opinión no me interesa…. (Esto dejo helada a la chica y cuando menos lo pensó el la tomo de la cintura la atrajo Asia si y le planto un beso primero ella forcejeo un poco no mucho y después sintió como el movía sus labios ejerciendo presión en los de ella esto era algo nuevo algo.. excitante.. si esa era la palabra excitante no sabia que hacer e intento moverlos torpemente y esto hacia que el ejerciera mas presión correspondía a su beso o eso intentaba la libero un poco permitiendo que tomara aire y con una de sus manos acaricio su boca que temblaba mas de lo acostumbrado el también estaba agitado por aquella situación pero esto no evito que siguiera con su juego de seducción..)- aun no quieres que te bese?

(Ella realmente lo deseaba y no estaba pensando sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba como algo bajaba y subía y como sus labios pedían a grito mas de los de el)si…

( Parecía que se iba a desplomar incluso no sabia de donde había salido ese si.. pero no le importaba solo quería mas, el no esperaba que dijera que si.. aunque hubiera dicho no le robaría un beso mas.. uno de sus dedos abría su boca lentamente recorriendo sus labios y notaba como su respiración era agitada como sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo temblaba una vez que logro que abriera un poco mas sus labios volvió a besarla con la misma presión con la misma pasión y ella noto como su húmeda lengua pedía la entrada a su boca inmediatamente abrió los labios dejando que esta pasara sentía como sus salivas se unían formando un dulce elixir del que no querían dejar de beber. Pero algo dentro una vocecita le decía... Es el esposo de tu tía... Su esposo.. empujo su pecho haciendo que el beso terminase, no podía hablar su respiración era demasiado agitada pero cuando el intento atraerla esta dijo con voz entrecortada)

-no.. no po…rfavor… no si..ga..

( se sentía cansada adormecida.. y aunque ella quería mucho mas… no podía su conciencia se lo impedía se sentía culpable inuyasha solo la miraba el había causado todo eso… esto lo hacia sentir mas deseoso solo quería seguir besándola toda la noche… no pedía mas solo sus besos)

-tu cuerpo dice otra cosa aome…

( se sintió avergonzada por ese comentario y esquivo la mirada de el sujeto) so..lo vall..ase por favor no entiende usted esta casado… ( se llevo la mano al pecho sentía como sus latidos eran fuertes parecía que el corazón le iba a estallar) no me siento muy bien por favor.. Vallase..

-me iré aome… pero es la ultima vez! Que me contengo( el hombre se fue furioso y ansioso como podía pensar tanto en kikyo.. si supiera quien era realmente esa mujer era una víbora… eso era una víbora rastrera azoto la puerta y en ese instante aome se dejo caer al piso temblando mientras mojaba sus labios con su saliva sentía unas rosquillitas extrañas en estos).

-señorita aome como durmió..

-ee bien sango (levantándose de la cama).

-me alegra

( la criada abrió el gran closet y saco un vestido amarillo con flores blancas en el escote) este le gusta?.

-si sango el que sea esta bien (aome dejo caer su bata y se puso el faldón después sango le ayudo con el corcel).

(Kikyo estaba impaciente la puertecilla se abrió haciendo un rechinido se abalanzo contra el muchacho dándole un beso apasionado en los labios pero este rápidamente la hizo hacia atrás) que pasa! Es acaso que no me deseas (con voz desesperada).

-lo siento mucho señora.. pero me siento culpable esto no puede seguir así..

(ríe cínicamente) no seas tonto.. Culpable de que!.

(Realmente quería acercarse a aome pero por lo general siempre la observaba de lejos y acostarse con su tía no le ayudaría mucho.. pero esa mujer era tan pasional.. que siempre le hacia perder la cabeza) su esposo podria descubrirla… y mas en pleno dia..

( Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara) no te preocupes que el.. Jamás sale de dia.. o mejor dicho no puede .. Necesito de ti y yo se que tu de mi kouga..

(La mujer bajo un poco su escote enseñando mas de su fina.. carne el joven no pudo resistirse y se le hecho enzima besándola bruscamente en el cuello y apretándola contra la pared de madera haciendo que esta soltara un gemidito).

(Caminaba por el jardín) me siento tan culpable…( su mano presionaba su pecho) no esta bien.. Como pudo pasarme esto.. Me e enamorado… ( Dijo con voz quedita ) y de el.. de quien menos debía.. y ahora que haré

( llevando su mano a su cara la única solución razonable era marcharse de hay pero como.. si no tenia a donde ir la única forma era… encontrar marido pero el solo hecho de considerar esta opción la hacia sentir asqueada).

(La mujer salio agitada de la bodeguita sin percatarse que muy cerca estaba sango observando todo… después salio kouga y la joven abrió sus ojos no era tonta y era lógico… que la señora de la casa.. mantenía amoríos con el jardinero se llevo la mano a la boca sabia que no debía hablar.. por que la echarían y necesitaba el dinero para pagar las medicinas de su hermano enfermo).


	5. DANDOTE MI CUERPO Y ALMA

(Últimamente el pueblo se veía mas tranquilo la gente salía no había rastro de mas victimas las cosas estaban calmadas un carruaje se veía a lo lejos iba rumbo al castillo).

- pero quien puede tocar tan desesperadamente (la mujer abrió la gran puerta era un mensajero que le dio una carta y se retiro de inmediato la ama de llaves subió las escaleras rápidamente).

(se peinaba los cabellos cuando el cerrojo se abrió) te he dicho que toques…

- lo siento señora pero le llego esto (dándole el sobre).

( Abrió la carta e hizo seña para que la ama de llaves se fuera ).. una fiesta… ( se sintió feliz rara vez los invitaban a una fiesta seria acaso por el ambiente de misterio que los envolvía era una oportunidad única para salir y era muy obvio que no llevaría a su sobrina..).

(Seguía caminando por el gran jardín hasta que se encontró a kouga arreglando los rosales)

-hola como a estado.

(la observo maravillado le había hablado… definitivamente ella no era como su tía ella era inocente dulce…) bien señorita y usted se nota preocupada…

( aome esquivo la mirada del muchacho) no claro que no..

(siempre la veía de lejos pero cerca se veía mas hermosa se quedo viendo un buen rato su escote.. su boca sus ojos.. notaba su respiración).

( ella noto la mirada del muchacho y esto la puso incomoda, era como si la desnudara con la mirada..)

-bueno lo dejo trabajar

(Entrando al gran castillo).

-señorita ya va a estar lista la merienda quiere comer en el comedor? O en su recamara.

-no tengo apetito

(Pasando de largo la verdad es que estaba demasiado preocupada y no podía probar bocado subió los escalones rápidamente y se quedo en medio de ellos un buen rato.. miro a su alrededor jamás había notado la oscuridad de ese lugar… ninguna ventana abierta ni adornos brillantes todo se veía tétrico cuando llego estaba maravillada pero ahora… era acaso que notaba el aire de misterio y tristeza siguió su camino hasta el cuarto de kikyo toco dos veces y esta abrió era raro que ella abriera).

-dime querida que se te ofrece (mirándola fríamente pero eso ya no le parecía raro a la chica) habla rápido que tengo cosas que hacer.

- pues .. es que ( tomo aire y hablo rápidamente) quiero irme tia…

(Frunció el ceño aunque realmente quería que se largara por educación pregunto) es acaso que no te sientes cómoda?

(la chica se ruborizo la verdad era que no se sentía cómoda… no confiaba en ella ni en lo que podría llegar a pasar si permanecía en ese lugar con el cerca, no quería lastimar a la única persona que le había dado apoyo su tía kikyo).

-no no es eso bueno es que tu y el señor inuyasha necesitan privacidad y yo… la mía tia..

( la miro extrañada.. y cambio de opinión sobre llevarla a la fiesta tal vez si la llevaba conocería a alguien y se la quitaría de enzima de una vez por todas y ella quedaria como la dulce y generosa tia kikyo..) Siéntate querida no digas incoherencias como te mandaría a vivir sola..Sabes lo que te hace falta?. (la muchacha no contesto nada) salir.. y justamente en 2 días ofrecen una fiesta el lugar queda lejos querida.. Pero valdrá la pena.

(la observo..una fiesta era lo que menos necesitaba como podría divertirse sintiéndose tan mal… tan confundida… tan culpable aquella mujer trataba de animarla hacerla sentir bien y ella como le pagaba.. Besándose con su esposo.. aun asi la joven sonrió en signo de aprobación si kikyo si lo había pedido debía complacerla).

(Ya no se habían dado mas encuentros con inuyasha por lo general los evitaba cerraba su puerta en las noches y de día jamás se lo topaba a veces pensaba que había desaparecido la fiesta era esa noche y se encontraba decidiendo que ponerse).

-donde esta el..

(la ama de llaves lo condujo hasta su dormitorio miroku abrió la puerta e hizo que esta se retirara)

(inuyasha se encontraba recostado en su cama sudando y con voz grave) tardaste demasiado..

-cada día te vez peor que el anterior inuyasha (tomo su maletín y saco las acostumbradas bolsas de sangre) toma..

(las observo) estoy arto de esta situación miroku.

-vamos no es para tanto (intentando animar a su amigo).

-si tuviera las fuerzas ya hubiera acabo con esto..

-pero no eres de los que se rinde..( y cambiando drásticamente el tema pregunto con voz burlona) y ella sabe tu secreto?

(Desvió la mirada) no.. no me atrevo a decirle ja como crees que me vería me tendría miedo.. y eso no lo soportaría..

sonrió) estas enamorado?

(Hubo un gran silencio que si estaba enamorado… jamás había amado a nadie.. pero ella le causaba sensaciones únicas y si eso era amor .. era lo mejor que le había pasado su amigo interpreto el silencio era demasiado orgulloso para contestar algo así).

-pero señorita cebe hermosa! Parece una reina.

(se sonrojo) tu crees no exageres sango (traía un recogido su copete al lado una linda diademas de brillantes y un collar del mismo material que hacia lucir su cuello su vestido era destapado de los hombros en color plata y las mangas le llegaban hasta las muñecas).

-claro que si.. Apuesto a que su tía se morirá de envidia al verla ( la criada se tapo la boca.. ese comentario había sido demasiado osado e imprudente aome noto el nerviosismo de la muchacha después de todo a veces también pensaba lo mismo kikyo la miraba de una forma… reprochante y no entendía por que )

- no te preocupes sango( le sonrió y aunque el hecho de que kikyo la hubiese invitado a una fiesta la hacia sentirse mas miserable y culpable..esa mujer solo quería su bien y ella le pagaba de esa forma) iré a buscar a mi tia.

(Aome salio de la habitación sujetando el gran vestido pomposo con ambas manos toco la puerta… pero nadie abrió y esto le extraño así que se disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando un gritito llamo su atención provenía de el cuarto donde había conocido a inuyasha tiempo atrás la curiosidad siempre ganaba en ella así que se dirigió a la habitación y se asomo levemente ya que la puerta estaba entre abierta y sus ojos se llenaron de horror al ver aquella blasfemia)..

-sigue.. por favor sigue.. (Algunos libros estaban tirados la mujer estaba sudando y sostenía su vestido hacia arriba mientras este metía sus manos dentro del pomposo vestido no traía ropa interior y entonces saco una mano de dentro del vestido y la dirigió a su pantalón para bajarlo pero la chica salio corriendo del lugar antes de ver algo que no quería ver).

- pasa algo señorita (veía como sus manos temblaban y su cara estaba llena de terror y con un hilo de voz).

-podrías retirarte no me siento bien

(Se sentía mareada asqueada y en ese instante todo se volvía confuso la habitación parecía darle vueltas sentía que el aire le faltaba empezó a sentir que las fuerzas la dejaban y se desvaneció en el piso).

-debo irme pero tratare de traerte mas…

(Miraba como subsionaba las bolsas hasta sustraer la ultima gota paso su mano por sus labios para limpiarlos sus dientes estaban rojizos por el líquido y parecía recobrar un poco de color).

-te lo agradezco miroku otro en tu lugar ya hubiera huido hace tiempo..

(Ya habían pasado algunas horas eran como las 12 de la noche y el castillo estaba en silencio no había ruidos solo tranquilidad se levanto asustada de su cama volteando a todos lados llevo su mano al pecho aun tenia puesto su fino vestido pero su peinado ya estaba un poco desecho).

- acaso… fue un sueño no no lo fue…

(Esa imagen se apoderaba de su mente su tía y.. kouga estaban intimando engañaban a su inuyasha… como era posible! Ella se sentía tan culpable por un beso.. y kikyo lo engañaba.. No lo iba permitir o es que debía callar… tal vez ella tendría razones para engañarlo pero.. que razones! No había tales y si hablaba.. y si el sentía algo por kikyo.. y pensó miles de horribles cosas el inuyasha que conocía era impulsivo y podría llegar a matarla y no quería que ocurriera una desgracia pero tampoco quería callar).

-ya despertó señorita ( la joven se estiro y se levanto de la silla) estaba preocupada por usted se desvaneció en el piso..

(Fue cuando aome recordó.. que tenia que ir a una fiesta pero no sabia que ya habían pasado 2 horas desde su desmayo y kikyo ya había partido sin siquiera ir haberla esto era lo que menos le preocupaba).

-y.. mi tia kikyo?.

-Ella partió hace 1 hora señorita.

-sango dime… si tu te enteraras de algo horrible lo dirías?.

(Sango la miro extrañada a que se refería..).

-depende si eso lastima a alguien que quiero lo callaría.

(Todo estaba dicho.. eso lastimaría el orgullo de inuyasha e incluso su corazón tal vez.. el sentía algo por kikyo aunque fuese algo mínimo y no quería herirlo).

-el amo inuyasha estuvo aquí señorita jamás lo había visto tan preocupado.

(la chica se sonrojo se había preocupado por ella suspiro y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta).

-bueno señorita debo ir a descansar mañana será un nuevo día..

( Aome acento con la cabeza y vio como la joven se marchaba empezó a jugar con sus manos no tenia sueño.. y deseaba verlo espero unos minutos a que sango ya hubiese despejado el pasillo salio muy quedamente de su habitación y se dirigió a la de el..).

-veo que te sientes mejor.

-es cierto que fue haber como estaba?.

(Inuyasha observaba como jugaba con el collar de su cuello nerviosamente se sentía nervioso.. es que acaso ella buscaba algo mas dio media vuelta dirigiendo su vista al gran paisaje que se dibujaba y con voz grave).

-hace mucho.. no veo un amanecer, recuerdo que con mi madre los veía siempre…

(Jamás le había contado eso a nadie pero ella le inspiraba confianza.. confiaba en ella ya muchas mujeres en su vida lo habían defraudado MENTIDO… y visto la cara y eso había endurecido su corazón ella llevo su mano a su pecho y con voz dulce y suave).

-a mi me encanta verlos desde mi ventana… y yo jamás pude ver uno con mi madre lo envidio…(dijo melancólicamente volteo su vista a donde estaba ella se disponía a decir algo mas y se limito a escucharla)

-en realidad jamás conviví mucho con mis padres (llevo su mano a su regazo y agacho la mirada unas lagrimitas se querían escapar de sus ojos) kikyo.. es lo mas cercano a una familia…

(eso ultimo hizo que se dibujara una risa burlona en el y no pudo evitar reírse esto hizo que la muchacha levantara la mirada viéndolo molesta).

- NO SE BURLE!.

(El se acerco a ella y la abrazo acariciando su cabello con sus manos y como era de costumbre susurro en su oído).

-jamás me burlaría de ti

(Sintió una sensación de calma el la había abrazado y no para ponerla nerviosa o seducirla solo por abrazarla por que así lo había sentido su corazón sentía un fuego calido se sentía protegida.. y hacia mucho tiempo no sentía eso con nadie un suspiro salio de sus labios el la aparto un poco para ver su rostro y con su mano acaricio su mejilla)

-será mejor que te vallas soy impulsivo.. y si te quedas no me contendré aome.

(Ella lo miro directo a los ojos se sentía tranquila aunque su corazón siempre se mostraba asustado y alegre cuando estaba el y con voz suave).

-no deseo irme…

(El la miro asombrado ella estaba diciendo eso tan tranquila y segura de si misma… entonces sin pensarlo mas la acerco asía el dándole un suave beso que ella correspondió sus labios se sentían tan calidos tan suaves poco a poco la fue haciendo hacia la pared acorralándola los movimientos de ambos labios eran lentos pequeños roses el lamió la orilla de sus labios y la chica abrió la boca para que su lengua pasara y jugueteara con la suya una de sus manos tenia capturada su cintura mientras la otra mantenía cautivo su nuca ejerciendo un poco mas de presión en aquel beso ella hizo su cabeza para atrás para tomar aire y en ese instante el volvió atrapar sus labios dándole pausas para que tomara aire entre esas pausas ella con voz agitada y entre cortada)

-te.. te a..mo… ( Se lo había dicho sin pensarlo solo lo dijo y no se arrepentía).

(Había escuchado bien.. dijo que lo amaba no respondió a lo que la muchacha había confesado solo la apretó mas hacia la pared con su cuerpo y volvió a besarla no se cansaba de hacerlo mordisqueo su labio suavemente y ella no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido en ese instante intento hacerlo para atrás pero el la tomo de ambas manos y las coloco en la pared sus manos se entrelazaron entonces fue bajando sus besos lentamente hasta el cuello se agitaba cada vez mas y el junto con ella).

-para… pa-ra.. ya ( sentía que iba a explotar sentía cosquillas cada vez que el besaba su cuello y bajaba lentamente hasta el inicio de sus pechos un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió que una de sus manos intentaba desentrelazar los listones de su escote se asusto un poco y empezó a temblar el sintió esto y con voz agitada).

-ja..mas te lastimaría… si no quieres seguir lo comprendería (alejando su mano de el escote y poniéndola en la pared).

- si.. si quiero ( en ese momento solo quería ser suya no sentía culpa.. buscando su boca para besarla con sus labios que temblaban, al sentir nuevamente su boca junto a la suya la beso apasionadamente apretándola fuertemente contra la pared haciendo que esta soltara otro gemido mas fuerte que el anterior sentía como sus labios se hinchaban por los mordiscos y ese cosquilleo los invadía como la saliva de el los mojaba nuevamente sintió las manos de el en su escote que terminaba de desenlazar los listones plateados dejo un minuto el escote y beso su cuello pero ese collar le estorbaba así que subió su mano y lo hizo pedazos y entonces paso su lengua por todo su cuello hasta su busto ella volvió a gemir sentía como su saliva caliente quedaba tatuada en su piel por inercia ella empezó a subir la camisa de el y este le ayudo hasta quedar con el pecho desnudo esto provoco un sonrojo en ella).

-estas segura…

( Miro a la muchacha a la cara apenas y podía mantenerse en pie de no ser por que el la tenia apretada contra la pared se hubiera dejado caer al piso se veía adormecida.. estaba disfrutando el momento y eso le excitaba mucho mas de lo que ya estaba puso ambas manos en sus hombros y poco a poco fue bajando el vestido ella le ayudo hasta que estaba completamente despojada de el se alejo un poco para verla su corcel que presionaba sus pechos veía como bajan y subían, su cintura tan estrecha sus piernas curvilíneas cubiertas por medias y ligeros su faldón que cubría su intimidad.. se acerco y la tomo de la cintura llevándola hasta la cama).

-que.. hac—es

(dijo ella débilmente y agitada sus ojos se entrecerraban el desabrocho poco a poco los ligeros y cuando por fin ambos estaban desabrochados fue bajando sus medias mientras daba pequeños besos a sus piernas cada vez se sentía peor habían puesto dinamita dentro de ella sintió como el habría sus piernas y poco a poco se iba acomodando enzima de ella).

-NO.. no de—bemos con….tinuar

(El la miro estaba hay enzima de ella sintiéndola y solo unas cuantas prendas evadían que fuera suya por completo se acerco a su oreja y seductoramente con voz suave)

-No crees que es demasiado tarde para echarte atrás

(empezó a besar su oreja y la mordisqueo la chica se mordió los labios se separo de ella un poco y empezó a desatar el corcel desesperadamente hasta que por fin tenia la desnudes de sus pechos perfectos noto como sus pezones estaban duros y llevo una de sus manos hasta ellos masajeándolo ella seguía mordisqueando sus labios y temblaba al sentir el miembro de el tan cerca de su intimidad entonces el atrapo sus labios mientras masajeaba su seno su otra mano estaba entrelazada con la de ella y notaba como ella la apretaba fuertemente bajo lentamente sus besos hasta llegar a su pecho y entonces paso su lengua por su pezón que parecía iba a explotar y lo subsiono ella apretaba mas fuerte la mano y gimió quedamente entonces subió su rostro hacia el de ella y volvió a besarla separo sus labios de los de ella y con voz cortada y agitada)

-pro..meto no lasti-marte

(Bajo ambas manos y fue bajando su faldón lentamente ella sintió un escalofrió y al sentir su intimidad desnuda y la de el tan cerca no pudo evitar respirar agitadamente aunque el aun llevaba sus pantalones se separo un poco de ella pero ella no lo dejo lo siguió y el se sorprendió cuando noto que ella bajaba sus pantalones poco a poco con manos temblorosas mientras daba pequeños besos en su pecho una vez que ambos cuerpos estaban desnudos solo se miraron a los ojos sentían que ambos corazones latían al mismo tiempo sus cuerpos sudaban su respiración era agitada entonces el coloco su miembro y lentamente fue penetrándola ella acelero su respiración y pego un gran gemido se aferro a la espalda de el poco a poco se volvían uno solo empezó con un ritmo lento y por inercia ello movía las caderas primero lentamente y después rápidamente sin dejar de presionar sus manos en la espalda de el empezó a sentir como su cuerpo temblaba y entonces sintió que esa dinamita que habían puesto había explotado se sentía extasiada esa sensación era única era como flotar el seguía con su ritmo acelerado y así siguió por un buen rato mientras ella no dejaba de sentir que estallaba por dentro entonces sintió como el dejaba su esencia dentro de ella ambos respiraban agitadamente vio que ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados poco a poco fue sacando su miembro y se coloco al lado de ella).

-gracias…

(Dijo el con voz suave y rodeándola con sus brazos la joven se sentía cansada no tenia fuerzas para nada y con un hilo de voz).

-gracias por que?.

(El la abrazo mas fuerte y no contesto realmente quería decirle que por primera vez había hecho el amor y no solo tenido sexo por placer pero se limito a cerrar los ojos y no contestar la pregunta de la joven y esta hizo lo mismo su ultimo aliento se había ido en aquella pregunta)..

CONTINUARA…….

espero me aya quedado decente la escena y les agradezco sus review


	6. VERDAD A MEDIAS

(El sol estaba en su máximo apogeo las flores se abrían poco a poco, la habitación estaba oscura como des costumbre parecía que aun era de noche ella se movió un poco y entonces sintió la desnudez de el a su lado entre abrió los ojos y se topo con unos dorados rápidamente se llevo la sabana tapándose un sonrojo se dibujo en sus mejillas).

-no te apenes..(Dijo con voz seductora).

(Ella solo se limito a obsérvalo o dios.. que había hecho miles de preocupaciones vinieron a su mente se había acostado con el esposo de su tía! Rápidamente se enrollo la sabana y se iba a levantar cuando el la jalo de la muñeca y se puso enzima de ella eso hizo que la chica se sonrojara aun mas y el corazón subiera su ritmo)

-acaso te arrepientes aome por que yo no…

(Ella volteo la cara evadiendo la mirada y el puso una mano en su barbilla haciendo que lo mirase y con voz titubeante dijo)

- esto no.. Debió haber pasado… esta casa

(no dejo terminar a la muchacha cuando le planto un beso esta intento hacerlo para atrás pero el siguió besándola y mordió su labio ella emitió un pequeño gemido entonces el se separo).

-NO ME AREPIENTO Y ESPERO TU TAMPOCO

(abrió las cortinas de la cama ella se sonrojo al ver la desnudes de su cuerpo sus músculos.. su cabello plateado cayendo en su espalda el noto como ella lo observaba y entonces ella rápidamente con la sabana enrollada se levanto de la cama)

-de..bo ir..me ( con voz titubeante recogiendo sus prendas el se acerco a ella y la atrajo asía si)

-quédate ( le susurro en el oído mientras ella sentía su aliento caliente)

-no.. debo.. no.. puedo (mientras entrecerraba los ojos realmente quería quedarse.. y volver amarlo pero no podía no debía el la pego hacia la pared y entonces empezó a besar su cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos ella sentía nuevamente como esas sensaciones únicas se apoderaban de su cuerpo y subió hacia su boca y comenzó a besarla sin dejarla respirar ella sentía como su intimidad se estremecía entonces el subió lentamente la sabana y ella emitió un gemido sentía como sus manos recorrían su vientre y su cintura como el cuerpo de el la presionaba su miembro que empezaba a reaccionar entonces subió una pierna y el la tomo de la cintura y ella subió la otra pierna mientras sentía como el volvía a penetrarla lentamente).

-señorita aome! ( sango abrió la puerta y noto que el cuarto estaba vació y la cama tendida) acaso.. No durmió aquí.. ( salio rápidamente de la habitación y empezó a buscarla por todo el castillo estaba realmente preocupada).

-no te sientas culpable aome (mientras acariciaba su cabello ella estaba recostada en su pecho)

-debo irme… (Sentándose en la cama) si sango llega y no me ve… pensara que me ocurrió algo.

(Inuyasha le sonrió.. pero era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír tan feliz era una sonrisa dulce tierna.. infantil tal vez y ella lo abrazo).

-no.. no me arrepiento de haberme entregado a ti.. (Entonces se levanto de la cama tomando sus prendas y este la siguió y con un susurro en el oído).

-quieres que te ayude… (Ella se sonrojo).

-no.. yo.. (Pero el tomo su corcel de la mano la volteo coloco el corcel y empezó a entrelazarlo ella solo lo observaba sentía pequeños roces en su pecho y con voz suave).

-tu….sientes algo por kikyo (dijo decididamente necesitaba saberlo no podía quedarse con eso dentro el siguió en su labor).

-Ella me mintió aome y algo que no soporto es la mentira (volteo a mirarla y le volvió a sonreír) pero se que tu jamás lo harás (había terminado el entrelazado)

- déjame dormir no me molestes me duele muchísimo la cabeza.

(La ama de llaves suspiro y salio de la habitación no era novedad que le doliera la cabeza… por sus constantes borracheras siempre tenia jaqueca y se dirigió a las escaleras se topo a sango pero siguió de largo sango se dirigía hacia el oscuro pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de inuyasha y en ese instante aome salio de la habitación de inuyasha despeinada y con unos botones desabrochados ambas mujeres se quedaron frías.. y un silencio se produjo entre ellas).

- san…go.. que.. Haces aquí… (Dijo con voz titubeante y entrecortada).

(Ella solo se limito a mirarla era mas que obvio que había pasado la noche.. en el cuarto se agarro su largo mandil y muy apenada).

-disculpe señorita.. no sabia que…

(Aome se sonrojo y jalo a sango hasta su habitación que estaba en la otra punta).

- por favor sango te suplico no le digas a nadie por favor! ( con voz implorante la criada solo la veía se notaba desesperada tomo aire).

-no se preocupe de mi boca no saldrá palabra

(Aome sonrió y abrazo a sango desde que sango había entrado a trabajar hay habían hecho una muy buena amistad y decidió abrirse con ella).

-se que piensas que soy una.. pe—rdida tal vez sango pero .. lo que hice dentro de ese cuarto fue por amor.. lo juro ( apretando el puño).

- la conozco señorita aome y jamás pensarías mal usted no es igual que su t…

( se tapo la boca pero que había dicho.. casi se le salía algo que no debía ser mencionado aome la miro extrañada.. a que se refería con eso.. acaso…. Sango sabia algo de el amorío de kikyo… nuevamente la imagen de ella y kouga se le vino a la cabeza)

- que sabes tu de kikyo sango ( el silencio la desesperaba.. necesitaba saber que era.. tal vez ella había malinterpretado las cosas cuando los vio pero.. es que todo estaba tan claro) por favor sango dime ten confianza..

- yo… ( Tomo aire) vi a la señora kikyo salir de la bodeguita se notaba agitada.. y después.. al joven kouga

(Aome se llevo la mano a la boca.. no no había excusa para kikyo ella engañaba a inuyasha aunque esto hizo que la chica se sintiera aliviada entonces … inuyasha y kikyo.. no tenían intimidad…pero la confirmación de sango no evitaba que sintiera culpa estaba engañando a kikyo y lo menos que quería era lastimarla y le mentía a inuyasha ocultando la verdad).

-yo.. También lo sabía sango…

-lo sabia! (sango se sorprendió).

-si.. pero no puedo hablar y tu tampoco debes… yo debo olvidarme de inuyasha aunque esto me rompa el corazón debo irme (su mirada se notaba triste.. llena de culpa de confusión).

-no diga eso señorita…

-no puedo estar mas aquí sango o volveré a cometer una imprudencia.. Como esta ..por favor jamás menciones el tema de kikyo nadie debe saberlo una desgracia podría ocurrir

(sango la admiraba como era posible que después de cómo kikyo había tratado a aome ella se preocupara por lo que le pudiera pasar… pero así fue ella callo ya no por miedo si no por amistad Y así fue lo de kikyo se callo y no se hablo mas del tema)

(… se encontraba suspirando con la mirada perdida en el cielo).

-como voy haber a kikyo a los ojos como…

-buen día señorita (el joven estiro su mano enseñándole una rosa blanca)

-buen día

( ella no lo miro a la cara y tomo la rosa.. como era posible que kouga fuera así un mentiroso.. el aprecio que sentía por el joven había desaparecido y se había convertido en un malestar nauseabundo siempre desconfió de cómo el la miraba pero ahora.. Ella sabia que tenia que andarse con cuidado)

- le pasa algo señorita?

(Ella se levanto e intento ser cortes).

-no.. Bueno debo irme su cabeza iba a estallar tenia tantos secretos en ese momento que solo quería decirlos todos y liberar su corazón.

(la ama de llaves se dirigió a la joven).

-señorita aome su tia desea verla… apresúrese ya ve que es impaciente.

(Aome sintió un escalofrió en su corazón acaso sabia algo.. tenia tanto miedo… que se la pasaba imaginando que en cualquier momento se iba a desatar un huracán y ella iba a salir volando por ocultar cosas que no debía y engañar personas.. acento con la cabeza aunque se notaba pálida)

- me dijeron que te habías sentido mal querida pero ahora estas bien cierto…

(Aome sintió alivio.. solo era eso ella ya imaginaba cosas)..

- si pero ya estoy bien tia (con la mirada gacha no podía mirarla a los ojos).

- me alegra.. Bueno era todo querida puedes retirarte… (Como odiaba su presencia y su cara de mosca muerta como deseaba… que su imagen dulce fuera manchada por que esto le haría sentir superior…)

-no me diga eso…

(el rodeaba su cintura mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro ambos miraban el paisaje iluminado por aquella luna tan hermosa que esa noche había).

-por que no.. Hoy luces hermosa (una ricita burlona se dibujo en su rostro le provocaba mucha risa que aome se sonrojara tanto entonces el noto como la chica iba adquiriendo un gesto pálido y triste).

- pasa algo? ( con voz dulce)

- .. Siento que no me merezco esta felicidad.. Que todo lo que estoy haciendo esta mal.. (Con voz triste)

-no.. Seas tonta por una vez preocúpate por ti y no por los demás (jalándola asía el para darle un tierno abrazo ella suspiro).

-dígame algo por que tía kikyo y usted… están.. Tan… (El la soltó un momento y se dirigió al barandal del balcolm)

- tanto te importa kikyo aome?...

- es mi tía.. Me abrió las puertas de su casa.. Claro que me importa ( el sonrió ella pensaba siempre en los demás antes que en si misma… aunque kikyo no se merecía nada de esa preocupación el hombre paso saliva difícilmente).

- ELLA ME MINTIO ME VIO LA CARA Y YO FUI UN ESTUPIDO POR CREERLE ( el gesto se le volvió duro y sus ojos dorados tenían un resplandor rojizo pero miro a aome y esta llamarada se apago ella lo calmaba) pero tu no eres como ella tu jamás me mentirías ( abrazándola nuevamente) verdad?.

(Ella sentía un nudo en el estomago el odiaba las mentiras.. si una mentira ocasiono que odiase tanto a kikyo.. terminaría odiándola a ella.. tanto por guardar ese secreto o es que debía decírselo y con un hilo de voz) no.. Claro que no ( se aferro a el fuertemente)

-debes irte.. ( Sentía como las fuerzas se le iban necesitaba recostarse y no quería que ella lo notara tal vez lo crearía débil o se preocuparía.. y entonces que le diría que es un vampiro… una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rostro dejo de abrazarla y la joven le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se despidió con una sonrisa no se opuso necesitaba pensar.. que había hecho kikyo para que inuyasha la odiase tanto lo averiguara a toda costa)..

(La ama de llaves se veía nerviosa impaciente).

-nose por que me pregunta todo eso señorita..

(Aome noto ese nerviosismo en ella sabia que tenía las respuestas a todas sus preguntas pero por que no quería contestarlas).

- es importante para mi señora kagura usted tiene mucho tiempo trabajando aquí.

- si.. Pero comprenda que son cosas que usted no debe saber la señora me correría si se entera que dije algo…

(No debía hablar… eran cosas del pasado y el pasado no debe estar en el presente estaba conciente que tarde o temprano se descubriría todo pero.. no quería ser ella quien hablara).

-Yo no se nada señorita…

(La muchacha frunció el ceño como que no sabia nada.. tenia años trabajando y no sabia nada era obvio que mentía).

- lleva años trabajando aquí y no sabe por que tía kikyo e inu.. Digo el señor inuyasha se odian tanto.. y duermen en alcobas separadas.

- es usted muy curiosa señorita hay cosas que deben quedar enterradas y no hablarse…

(La robusta mujer escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta… tenia el mismo tiempo trabajando en esa casa y realmente tantos secretos la tenían asfixiada si la señorita aome quería saber ella le diría la verdad… así que jalo la puerta de la cocina entrando en ella kagura y aome voltearon haberla).

- si la señorita quiere saber la verdad dísela kagura..

(Kagura frunció el ceño pero que se creía .. y con voz tajante y gruñona).

- decirle que señora josefina… no hay nada que decir.

- basta ya de secretos esta pobre muchacha vive siempre consternada llena de dudas y es hora que alguien aclare esas dudas.

(La mujer quería meterle un pan para que dejara de hablar.. pero si josefina estaba decidida a contarle todo pues que lo hiciese , pero ella no diría nada y le informaría a la señora kikyo de su comportamiento de inmediato).

- haga lo que quiera pero recuerde que su trabajo esta en riesgo (saliendo de la cocina enojada).

-señora josefina si no quiere.. Contarme nada lo entenderé

(Josefina tomo asiento en la mesa y coloco ambas manos en esta).

-Hace 6 años y medio el amo conoció a la señora kikyo nunca lo había visto tan feliz parecía.. Enamorado o eso creímos todos pasaron varios meses.. y la señora kikyo le informo que estaba preñada… el se puso tan feliz e inmediatamente le propuso matrimonio los ojos le brillaban la boda fue hermosa tan hermosa señorita y ella se veía radiante entonces ocurrió la desgracia…

( la robusta señora tomo aire y la joven la escuchaba muy atenta.. aunque el hecho de que kikyo e inuyasha se hubieran amado en un tiempo le causaba un retortijón a su corazón.. tal vez el se engañaba y aun sentía algo por kikyo.. y en ella solo veía… un refugio).

- que mas señora josefina .. No se calle por favor..

(la ama de llaves subía las escaleras apresuradamente se dirigía al pasillo toco varias veces la puerta).

-pase… ( con voz de enojo).

- otra vez tu kagura que te dije quiero descansar acaso no entiendes?.

-pero señora..

(la mujer se sentó en su cama y con gesto de enfado y voz frívola).

- QUE TE LARGUES DE MI CUARTO Y ME DEJES DORMIR.

(Tenía las manos en el pecho y la apretaba fuertemente).

-por favor.. no me deje asi… que mas?

( volvió a tomar aire era como si aquello no pudiera salir de su garganta).

-Realmente nos engaño a todos señorita.. pero el mas lastimado fue el amo…

CONTINUARA OO


	7. planeando una venganza

(La joven sentía una presión en el pecho que era eso que había hecho kikyo tan grave para ganarse el odio de inuyasha).

- que hizo por favor señora josefina hable…

(El ama de llaves siguió parada con la mirada fulminante de kikyo sobre ella).

-Debe escucharme! Señora kikyo josefina esta hablándole a aome de la verdad.

(Kikyo abrió los ojos como si un cubetazo de agua fría le hubiera caído enzima se paro rápidamente de la cama y salio corriendo con la ama de llaves detrás de ella).

-ella señorita fue al pueblo semanas después de haberse casado con el amo.. el ya había comprado cosas para el bebe juguetes o dios de vio haberlo visto (unas lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas recordar aquello le hacia un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar).

- hay está señora! Vea.. ( el dedo de la ama de llaves apuntaba a josefina rencorosamente).

-COMO TE ATREVES CRIADA! MALAGRADECIDA TE LARGAS DE AQUÍ!!! (Tomo a la señora del brazo y casi arrastras la saco de la casa aome intentaba parar aquello pero después que saco a la señora que lloraba y sollozaba pidiendo perdón voltio haber a aome la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hasta la habitación empujándola y tirándola al piso cerrando la puerta bruscamente aome corrió hacia la puerta y comenzó a golpearla).

-sáquenme de aquí!!! No me pueden dejar encerrada!!!! Sáquenme!! (Golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil la habían asegurado se apoyo en la puerta y se dejo caer al piso).

(Sango que se encontraba cerca de hay sacudiendo el cuarto de libros rápidamente salio haber el escándalo asustada pensando lo peor)

- no se atrevan a abrir o les juro que las corro y no le lleven alimento tampoco (amenazando a ambas sirvientas kikyo camino hasta el pasillo hasta llegar a su alcoba).

- tan cerca de la verdad y tan lejos… kikyo esta loca… (Como era posible que había pasado con aquella mujer de la Terminal y de su infancia esa kikyo había muerto o es que quizás siempre había sido así tal vez por eso su madre jamás se llevo bien con ella entonces miro hacia el gran ventanal cerrado se paro y lo abrió sabia que hacer y lo haría sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia su cama la destendio quitando completamente las sabanas y las anudo amarrándola en el barandal del Balcol) esperare a que anochezca.. Así nadie me vera.

- no entiendo por que la señora kikyo encerró a la señorita aome.

- será mejor que no te entrometas en cosas que no debes sango o te va a pasar lo mismo que a la vieja josefina por boca suelta. (Su noto de voz era cortante).

- AA!!! DEJENME SALIR!! (Golpeaba la puerta) necesito saber… ( Se llevo la mano al pecho en ese instante necesitaba decirle a inuyasha la verdad sobre kikyo.. no quería encubrirla y si el se enteraba de que ella lo sabia.. tal vez no la perdonaría era orgulloso.. demasiado) necesito salir de aquí.. Sáquenme!!!.

-señora la señorita aome sigue gritando como loca y si el amo inuyasha seda cuenta?

- El amo inuyasha es lo que menos me interesa que leva a interesar una chiquilla gritona (Mientras se acomodaba el cabello con una peineta) voy a pasear.

- pero señora no le parece un atuendo demasiado…impropio..

(Kikyo miro a la ama de llaves con una mirada fulminante llevaba un vestido rojo con un escote demasiado prominente e indecente para una mujer casada y de alta sociedad como ella su vestido no era pomposo si no liso y enlazado de la parte de enfrente).

- no e pedido tu opinión aa y limpia el cuarto esta lleno de polvo…

- yo lo veo limpio señora

(Kikyo tomo su caja con polvo y la tiro contra el piso todo el polvo se desparramo).

- ahora esta sucio (saliendo de el cuarto y viendo la impresión de indignación de kagura).

-debo decírselo debo hacerlo (la preocupación la invadía no podía estarse quieta daba vueltas por todo el cuarto hasta que ya no soporto y aun que no fuese de noche se dispuso a salir se apoyo del barandal paso su pie sobre este e hizo lo mismo con el otro se sujeto fuerte de la sabana y empezó a mecerse con la esperanza de caer nuevamente en el Balcón de inuyasha pero esto no fue así de repente empezó a sentir que la sabana se aflojaba la temperatura le subió y abrió sus ojos mucho mas cuando esta se soltó sentía como caía adrenalina vértigo y después mucho dolor por todo el cuerpo estaba atontada había caído en los rosales).

-maldito kouga.. Donde se metió (caminaba por el jardín mirando hacia todos lados).

-busca a alguien señora? ( pregunto la joven).

-NO SOLO VEIA EL JARDIN SEVE LINDO

(Su nerviosismo era evidente sango sabia que buscaba a kouga.. pero que mujer mas indecente pensaba la chica mientras veía como volvía dentro de la casa, el día pareció transcurrir en segundo y la noche invadió el gran y tétrico castillo todo era silencio los rosales comenzaron a moverse aome salio de ellos con su vestido totalmente raspado aruños en manos y uno pequeño en la mejilla su cabello totalmente enredado se levanto dolorosamente).

-au dios.. Esto me dolió.. (Mientras se sobaba sus brazos con la sangre ya coagulada gracias a dios los rosales habían aligerado la caída aunque todo el cuerpo le dolía pero aun así sin importarle y con pasos quedos entro al castillo subió las escaleras lentamente y entonces entro a la habitación bruscamente).

-pensé que no vendrías (observo a la joven y rápidamente se acerco a ella para ver sus heridas) pero que te paso!

- yo.. eso no importa tengo algo importante que decirte..

- lo que tengas que decirme me lo dirás después quiero llevarte a un lugar muy especial para mi (acaricio el rostro de la chica y entonces la tomo de la mano esta se sonrojo un poco a donde la llevaría y a estas horas). Necesito que te pongas esto..en los ojos ( al ver que era una pequeña pañoleta frunció el ceño para que quería que se pusiera eso) confía en mi aome ( ella se volteo y entonces el la rodio con sus brazos y después anudo la pañoleta y salieron de la habitación sin percatarse que una sombra los vigilaba mientras salían).

-ya caminamos mucho a donde me llevas (el la sujetaba de la mano mientras caminaban).

-te voy a raptar (una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro).

-eres un tonto eso no me causa gracia ( entonces el separo) ya llegamos?.

- si ya llegamos (se paro enfrente de ella y le quito la venda ella miro asombrada todo las montañas y la luna que se reflejaba miles de flores se alcanzaban haber el pueblo se veía desde hay miro hacia abajo era una gran altura) no te gusto?.

- esto es hermoso!! (Dijo emotivamente mientras sus ojos veían aquel hermoso paisaje el la abrazo de la cintura desde atrás).

-que bueno que te guste este es un lugar especial para mi aquí veníamos yo y mi .. Madre cuando estaba pequeño haber el atardecer ahora vengo todas las noches.

(Aome se volvió hacia el su mirada reflejaba ternura pero a la vez un poco de duda por que solo salía de noche… era cierto jamas lo veía de día si acaso en su cuarto que siempre estaba oscuro).

-y por que jamas vienes haber el atardecer? Y solo vienes de noche?.

(El se sorprendió con la pregunta de la joven pero mantuvo su misma voz tranquila y gesto).

-no preguntes cosas que no querrás saber (se acerco a ella y atrapo sus labios dándole un beso tierno solo un rose de labios y poco a poco fueron cayendo al pasto el enzima de ella una de sus manos estaba en su cintura mientras la otra entrelazada con la de la chica su mano empezó a bajar lentamente hasta levantar el vestido acariciando sus piernas ella sentía que su respiración se volvía forzada el calor la invadía con trabajo logro hacerlo para atrás). No no por favor (el dejo de besarla pero seguía enzima de ella) no entiendes que no debemos.

-Y tu no entiendes que ya no puedo estar sin ti te ne.. (Una pausa se hizo entre ambos y con voz queda). Te necesito como jamas e necesitado a nadie aome.

(Ella sintió que su corazón brinco de alegría aunque no le hubiese dicho que la amaba esas palabras la hacían sentir feliz pero aun así no podía dejarse llevar kikyo le importaba aunque la haya tratado como lo hizo) por favor… no puedo no de esta forma

(El miro su mirada implorante y se levanto sentándose a su lado ella le hacia sentir cosas que jamas había sentido y le hacia ser tan correcto que aunque quisiese tomarla en ese preciso momento no podía si ella se lo pedía, aome se sentó a su lado y se apoyo en su hombro).

-perdóname… (Con un hilo de voz).

-perdonarte por que aome.. Tienes razón soy yo el tonto…

(Ambos se quedaron varias horas sentados hay sin hablar solo sintiéndose el uno al otro y aunque de su boca no salieran palabras de sus corazones si).

-señora kikyo aquí esta su desayuno.

- mi sobrina no a gritado mas? (mientras tomaba la charola con alimentos).

-no no a hecho ruido parece que ya se calmo señora kikyo debo contarle algo que vi.

(Enseguida capto la atención de kikyo).

- habla ya y espero sea importante (mientras tomaba su tasa de café).

(La ama de llaves tomo aire.. aquello iba a poner furiosa a kikyo pero tal vez se ganaría la simpatía de esta).

- vi a su sobrina nose como salio señora pero no estaba sola el amo iba con ella.. y la tomaba de la mano.

(Kikyo abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo y la taza que sostenía se quebró entre sus manos su gesto cambio a uno lleno de enojo era otra razón para odiarla mas de lo que ya lo hacia en ese instante quería correr y matarla como una maldita mocosa como ella pudo haber conquistado a su inuyasha por que solo era suyo y jamas seria de nadie mas si ella no lo tenia se levanto de la cama).

-LARGATE KAGURA…

(En ese instante la ama de llaves salio rápidamente de la habitación jamas la había visto así tan llena de coraje y eso la asustaba, kikyo se miro un instante al espejo calmadamente pero de repente apretó el puño y tiro todas las cosas de su peinador empezó a golpear el mueble y tiro las sabanas de su cama).

- aaaaaaaaaaaaa JURO QUE LA MATARE!! (Sus gritos estaban llenos de ira desesperación no ella no se quedaría con inuyasha respiro agitadamente varias veces y entonces.. esa idea maquiavélica llego a su mente haría lo que fuera por separarlos lo que fuese aun si terminaba lejos de el pero la sagdisfaccion de que ella también la haría sentirse bien).

-señorita aome gracias a dios ya le levantaron el castigo.

-lose sango eso me extraño.. Kikyo a estado muy rara el día de hoy no te parece?.

(La joven soltó una carcajada irónica).

-esa mujer ya es extraña por naturaleza.

(La mujer bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente se fue directo al jardín y entonces lo vio recogiendo unos sacos de tierra el se percato de su presencia y la miro con desprecio).

-necesito que hablemos.

-Yo no hablare nada con usted.

(Ella lo miro con soberbia seguro la vieja de su madre ya le había contado todo pero sabia como chantajearlo y usaría todas sus artimañas).

-No te hagas el digno kouga no te conviene darme la espalda (el joven dejo caer el saco de sementó y la miro con indignación realmente se arrepentía de haberse metido con esa maldita mujer) muy bien a si me gusta necesito pedirte algo (el la escucho con atención aunque con fastidio y cuando la mujer termino su rostro se lleno de horror esa mujer estaba loca y con esa propuesta lo había confirmado).

- estas loca kikyo no pienso ayudarte! ( con un tono decidido ella lo miro tranquilamente).

-si no me ayudas le diré a tu madre josefina que te haz estado metiendo conmigo… como crees que se pondrá su único hijo al que le a inculcado tantos valores tal vez tu moral quede peor con lo que te pido pero tu madre jamas se enterara de nada.

-haz lo que quieras no te ayudare (ella siguió observándolo con tranquilidad su mirada fría no cambiaba).

- e escuchado que no tienen para pagar los impuestos de su casa tu madre debe estar preocupada como crees que se pondrá si otra desgracia llega a su vida seguro se muere ( dijo la mujer sin compasión) si me haces este favor yo te puedo pagar bien tan bien que no tendrías que volver a trabajar y podrías comprar una linda casa lejos de aquí y casarte con una joven de tu posición ambos sabemos que aome jamas te vera como un prospecto por que si no me ayudas le diré la verdad a ella y a tu madre y lo perderás todo y ahora que me dices kouga..

(el joven cambio totalmente su mirada a una de resignación no le quedaba otra opción la propuesta era realmente tentadora tendría el suficiente dinero para irse con su madre de ese horrible pueblo e iniciar una nueva vida juntos el acento con la cabeza y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro de kikyo había ganado como siempre)

- voy a salir al jardín sango ahora si me acompañaras?.

-no puedo señorita quisiera pero kagura me tiene ocupada con eso de que josefina se fue hay mas trabajo en la casa.

(Había olvidado su propósito saber cual era ese gran secreto del que josefina le hablaría nuevamente su curiosidad se despertó estaba decidida haberla y a que le contase eso sin interrupciones)

-hablando de la señora josefina no sabes donde vive sango?.(La joven acento con la cabeza y esto lleno de emoción a aome sango la podría llevar al pueblo y entonces podría hablar) tu.. Me podrías acompañar al pueblo mañana?.

- si por supuesto señorita.

CONTINUARA …..


	8. HUNDIENDO A UN INOCENTE

(El carruaje parecía avanzar tan lentamente sentía tanta impaciencia que paso realmente con ellos y con ese pequeño que venia en camino realmente lo perdió.. entonces el carruaje se paro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos la puertecilla se abrió y un hombre le tendiendo la mano la primera bajar fue sango y después aome observo el lugar se veía mejor que la ultima vez incluso había gente caminando por las calles agradeció al hombre y le hizo señas para que volviera después).

- es por aquí señorita venga (sango la condujo hasta uno de los pasillos mas estrechos del pueblo un hedor recorría el pasillo había algunos mendigos tirados en el piso completamente ebrios) se lo dije señorita estos lugares no son para una dama y menos vestida tan elegantemente (aome traía un hermoso vestido color rosa con un escote con flores blancas mangas hasta los codos que tenían encaje en las orillas traía un pequeño sombrero del mismo color y decorado del vestido amarrado de la barbilla con un lindo moño).

-no te preocupes sango aya en el convento a veces nos sacaban a caminar por pasillos como estos (su mirada se vio triste con aquel comentario era cierto desde que estaba en el castillo todo había mejorado se sentía feliz y mas por que estaba inuyasha a su lado y no debía recordar aquellos malos momentos).

-aquí es llegamos (era una pequeña casa la puerta estaba totalmente maltratada y las ventanas empañadas parecía una casa completamente abandonada sango toco la madera que crujía la puerta se abrió la mujer que salio se sorprendió).

-oo pero señoritas que hacen por aquí no debieron venir estos barrios son muy peligrosos pero entre entren.

(Sango y aome entraron la joven se retiro el sombrero de su cabello).

-siéntense con confianza no tengo mucho que ofrecerles ( era una casa realmente humilde había una pequeña alacena con algunos platos y vasos y un poco de despensa una mesa con algunas sillas y una vela desgastada en el centro había otro cuarto con dos camas y un taburete y nada mas aome y sango tomaron asiento).

-señora josefina realmente lamento el incidente no era mi intención que la corrieran.

-o no te preocupes hija ya pensaba renunciar (sonrió dulcemente realmente no era cierto necesitaban el dinero mas que nunca) vienes a que termine de contarte cierto?.

(La joven mostró un poco de vergüenza.. después de que por su curiosidad corrieron a la pobre mujer todavía venia a su casa a recordarle aquella desgracia se llevo una mano a la boca).

-realmente lo lamento señora josefina no debimos haber venido (levantándose de la desgastada silla).

-no te preocupes ya paso haz venido a saber la verdad y te la contare por favor siéntate o acaso dejaras que la señora kikyo gane..

(Aome volvió a sentarse era cierto el daño estaba hecho y ella aun no sabia que había ocurrido en el pasado).

- donde me quedo?.

-cuando kikyo venia al pueblo señora (la joven tenia la vista clavada en aquella mujer).

- cierto (se sentó con ambas mujeres mirándolas de frente) los días prosiguieron aunque la señora kikyo y kagura se comportaban de una forma extraña entonces ocurrió una de tantas desgracia unas semanas después la señora sufrió un terrible accidente se callo de las escaleras (los ojos de la mujer empezaron a ponerse brillosos) y perdió al bebe o eso creíamos todos..

(Una pausa se hizo en el ambiente aome recobro el aliento acaso era por eso que inuyasha la odiaba tanto pero no era su culpa fue un accidente entonces observo que la mujer volvió a mover los labios aun no terminaba su historia).

- el amo estaba destrozado pero apoyaba a la señora kikyo y la madre del amo señorita ella ansiaba tanto un nieto la señora izayoi estaba destrozada al ver al amo así días después de eso una anciana la curandera del pueblo visito el castillo exigiendo que la señora

(Nuevamente esa pausa amarga que estremecía aquel ambiente la mujer tomo aire no pudo contener el llanto y solo se escuchaban sus sollozos aome se levanto de la silla y se hinco enfrente de la mujer con mirada implorante).

-por favor continué (mientras sus manos estaban en el regazo de la mujer tratando de consolarla) exigiendo que la señora… le pagara por sus servicios nadie entendía nada señorita y cuando la mujer contó que la señora kikyo le había casi exigido unas yerbas para…(un gran sollozo salio de la boca de la mujer).. Para ABORTAR ABORTAR A LA CRIATURA QUE TENIA DENTRO OO DIOS EL AMO QUERIA MATARLA no podía creer lo que aquella mujer le decía ( la cara de aome se lleno de horror no era posible kikyo era impulsiva pero.. no no ella no era una acecina se levanto rápidamente y estrujo un poco a la señora pidiéndole que continuara pero aquella mujer ya no podía el llanto le había ganado).

-señorita aome por favor vamonos ya sabe lo que quería saber (sango jaloneo a aome y salieron de la casa dejando a la mujer ahogada entre sollozos, el camino de regreso se volvió mucho mas largo ya que el silencio envolvía a las dos mujeres).

-señorita aome si lo que josefina dijo era cierto entonces la señora kikyo es capas de hacerle cualquier cosa.

(Aome tenia la mirada fija hacia la ventanilla del carruaje que daba al exterior volteo así sango).

-tu crees que lo que josefina dijo era verdad tal vez.. Esa mujer mentía...

(Sango la miro con sorpresa como era posible que aome siguiera creyendo en kikyo después de que esa víbora le había hecho tantas cosas y que sabía la razón del odio de inuyasha hacia ella).

-no es bueno ser tan inocente señorita la gente puede dañarla..

(el carruaje paro bajaron de el y se dirigieron al gran castillo en ese instante la puerta se abrir un joven con un maletín salía de el).

-o pero que belleza ven mis ojos.

-o joven miroku… (Miroku la paso de largo a pero que tonta el halago no era para ella si no para sango esta sonrió y los dejo conversando mientras entraba al gran castillo un escalofrió la invadió).

- a señorita aome la señora kikyo quiere hablar con usted y mas vale que se apresure se nota molesta la a buscado desde la mañana.

(Aome se quito el sombrero y se apresuro a subir las escaleras cruzo el pasillo y entonces se encontró frente a la habitación debía preguntarle si eso era cierto no pero se rehusaba a creerlo no podía ser tan inhumana toco 2 veces la puerta).

-pasen (kikyo se encontraba contemplándose en el espejo realmente era una mujer vanidosa su belleza era todo para ella).

-aquí estoy (observo como la mujer se cepillaba los cabellos).

-que bueno querida (se levanto de la silla) bueno quería ofrecerte una disculpa es que esa mujer josefina me a traído muchos problemas es una mujer muy mentirosa así que lo que te aya dicho no debes creerle de acuerdo (acercándose a la chica y tomándola de la barbilla para que la mirase) tu debes creer ciegamente en mi (sonrió al ver la mirada inocente de aome era obvio que su ingenuidad la llevaría a la ruina) bien prometo no volver a encerrarte si prometes no hacer mas preguntas.

-pero…yoo..(Sonrió y acento con la cabeza entonces josefina mintió kikyo no podía ser capas de haber matado a su bebe).

-bien puedes irte querida era todo (la soltó y volvió a mirarse en el espejo).

-yo sabia que kikyo no era capas de tal cosa…(su cabeza estaba llena de incógnitas.. entonces debía decirle a inuyasha lo de kouga o callárselo pero kikyo ya tenia suficiente con el odio de el por las mentiras de esa curandera hacia años pero entonces si el se enteraba se enojaría tanto con ella pero y si hablaba con kouga y le pedía que ya no se viese con kikyo todo se calmaría aunque ella sabia que después de eso debía marcharse ella era una distracción.. tal vez si se iba kikyo lograría convencer a inuyasha de esa blasfemia hacia años pero y si no era blasfemia y si era verdad…) o dios por que todo tiene que ser tan confuso a quien creerle y que hacer (mientras llevaba su mano hacia su frente).

-Señorita aome esta segura de lo que quiere hacer no debería confiar en las palabras de la señora kikyo.

-entiende sango que le debo mucho y no es correcto que le haga daño quitándole a su marido de la forma mas vil y ruin no esta bien tal vez inuyasha malinterpreto todo y kikyo merezca una 2 oportunidad ( mientras su gesto se volvió rígido le dolía aceptar que era lo correcto aunque esto le destrozara el corazón) debo hablar con kouga y pedirle que se aleje de ella ( sus ojos se ponían vidriosos sango la miro con compasión jamás había conocido a alguien que se preocupara tanto por otra persona a costa de su felicidad).

-tenga cuidado el joven kouga no es de fiar donde le dijo que se verían señorita.

- en el jardín en medio del laberinto así nadie se enterara y todo se arreglara (mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta sango miraba hacia el gran ventanal la luna tenia un color rojizo esto significa que grandes desgracias sucederían o eso creía la joven).

-tenga cuidado (vio como aome cerraba la puerta).

(Una mujer caminaba rumbo al pasillo que estaba cubierto por la oscuridad toco varias veces la puerta desesperadamente y entonces esta se abrió el hombre la observo con un gesto de fastidio).

- que es lo que buscas kikyo.

- oo inuyasha debes venir una desgracia algo horrible a pasado.

(al notar que no obtenía la atención deseada se dispuso a hablar mucho mas con ese tono lleno de preocupación fingida).

- es aome inuyasha ella esta.. (Inuyasha la miro y entonces la tomo de los hombros precipitadamente su gesto cambio a uno lleno de preocupación que le había pasado a su aome o dios si le pasaba algo malo el se moriría).

- que le a pasado! Habla ya kikyo!!!.

-tienes que venir conmigo!! Para ver lo que mis ojos han visto pero vamos (mientras lo guiaba fuera de la habitación esta la siguió sin vacilación alguna).

-joven kouga lo e citado aquí por que se lo de usted con kikyo.

(Kouga abrió mucho mas los ojos se sentía tan avergonzado pero aun así no podía olvidar su propósito aunque esto destrozaría por completo sus creencias y valores todo era por su madre).

- lo sabe (se acerco mucho mas a ella pero esta se alejo).

- si así es y le ruego le suplico que termine sus amoríos y se valla por favor.

(El se acerco a la chica acorralándola contra los arbustos algunos pasos los separaban).

-perdóneme señorita le pido perdón

(Ella lo miro sorprendida y confundida por que le pedía perdón acaso estaba arrepentido, la joven noto que este se acercaba cada vez mas y ella intento hacerse para atrás pero choco con el ramerio empezó a respirar forzadamente un escalofrió la recorrió empezó a sentir miedo que quería hacerle).

- por favor no se acerque tanto…

-perdóneme

-perdonarlo por que.

-por lo que voy hacer perdoneme.

(Se hecho sobre ella tirándola al piso y esta empezó a dar algunos gritos entonces le tapo la boca y con la otra mano empezó a romper su escote, aome se sentía aterrada que le quería hacer el miedo la invadía y por mas que quisiese moverse el la tenia aprisionada unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de ella y los gritos ahogados la empezaron asfixiar el joven seguía en su labor despeinándola y subiendo un poco el vestido sin tocarla siquiera).

-MIRA INUYASHA!!.

(Kouga se quito rápidamente de ella y aome estaba temblando hay en el piso casi jadeando y entonces su mirada se encontró con la de inuyasha se levanto y corrió a abrazarle pero este la hizo para atrás).

-como.. Como pudiste… ao---me

(no no era posible su aome… estaba agitada con ese tipo enzima, Su mirada volteo buscando a kouga quería matarlo todo estaba claro aome era igual o peor que kikyo le había visto la cara fingiéndole un amor falso mientras se revolcaba con otro o dios sintió que le habían clavado una cuchilla en el corazón le habían visto la cara).

-NO NO ES LO QUE PARECE ESCUCHAME!! POR FAVOR INUYASHA

(La muchacha lo miraba con desesperación implorante se dejo caer en sus piernas pero este no la volteaba haber).

- es inútil que mientas aome lo ciento mucho señora kikyo y señor inuyasha pero ella ( trago saliva dolorosamente aquello le partía el alma pero tenia que hacerlo) me sedujo no es la primera vez que.. Hacemos esto.

(Aome se quedo fría atónita sintió que el aire se le fue por segundos cuando escucho aquel comentario y corrió hacia su tía kikyo en busca de alguna ayuda pero esta solo la vio con desprecio e indiferencia o dios estaba tan desesperada pero kikyo aclararía todo ella lo haría)

(Inuyasha se acerco al sujeto y lo tomo de la ropa levantándolo del piso quería matarlo sin piedad).

- o por favor inuyasha! Déjalo por favor no te ensucies las manos por esta (volteando haber a aome con una mirada fulminante) yo te lo advertí querida te dije que no te metieras con el oo pero yo pensé que eras una buena muchacha aome (unas lagrimas fingidas resbalaron por sus mejillas inuyasha soltó a kouga azotándolo contra el piso y este salio corriendo como un vil cobarde aome estaba impactada se sentía mareada pero como kikyo decía esa mentira no no entonces todo era cierto todo lo malo sobre ella y ella que confió y quería lo mejor para kikyo y ahora gracias a esto el.. la odiaba).

- O POR FAVOR INUYASHA ESCUCHAME ESO ES MENTIRA!!!! ERA KIKYO LA QUE SE ACOSTABA CON KOUGA!! POR FAVOR TIENES QUE CREERME (mientras su rostro era inundado de lagrimas y desesperación).

(Esto llamo la atención de el y vio a ambas con desprecio acaso.. estaba viendo a dos víboras tratando de encubrirse apretó los puños quería matarlas a ambas, kikyo se puso nerviosa con aquella revelación pero esto no le importaba su objetivo era que inuyasha odiase a aome como la odiaba a ella y si eso implicaba mancharse mas de lo que ya estaba lo haría pero no se hundiría sola se llevaría a una inocente ).

-Es cierto inuyasha yo me acostaba con kouga y aome lo sabia y me encubría y en vez de decírtelo me apoyo pero la desgraciada nos miro la cara a los dos.

(Aome se quedo mas fría no podía hablar un nudo se le había hecho en la garganta y sentía como la sangre le hervía sintió terror cuando inuyasha se le acerco y la tomo del brazo estrujándolo y apretándolo tanto que sentía se lo iba arrancar).

-Com…o PUDISTE tu… te creí aome te creí confié en ti! Incluso.. yo me ..e…( su voz era cortada llena de dolor el sufría el.. se había enamorado de esa mujer como una vez lo hizo de kikyo y al final ella también lo había engañado lastimándolo tanto como kikyo lo hizo alguna vez la tiro contra el suelo y llevo su mano al aire quería golpearla matarla, aome cerro los ojos cuando vio aquel ademán pero entonces inuyasha bajo la mano y con un hilo de voz).

-LAS QUIERO FUERA… DE MI CASTILLO (CON VOZ RONCA Y ENTRECORTADA dejando a ambas mujeres solas).

(Aome sentía que el corazón se le partía el pensaba lo peor de ella y esto no era cierto ella! Jamás hubiese querido lastimarlo de tal forma el llanto se hacia cada vez mas fuerte quería correr y decirle que nada de eso era cierto que ella solo le pertenecía a el en cuerpo y alma que jamás había sido de otro hombre pero de nada valdría esto le habían tendido una trampa de la cual no podría salir).

-Al menos te iras tu conmigo aome (mirándola con desprecio en el piso una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro había triunfado, aome volteo a mirarla con los ojos rojos y con un hilo de voz).

-di…me por que por que lo hic…iste que d..añ..o te e hecho (los sollozos impedían que hablase claramente).

-por que? ( la miro con desprecio rabia envidia).. POR QUE TU OBTUVISTE ALGO QUE YO JAMAS OBTUVE.

(Aome la siguió observando a que se refería).

-no te hagas la ingenua se que te acostaban con el.

(La joven se levanto del suelo aquello la ponía furiosa).

-COMO PUEDES RECLAMARME ALGO! CUANDO TU TENIAS UN AMANTE! SI ME ACOSTE CON EL POR AMOR! PERO TU TE REVOLCABAS CON OTRO POR DECEO!.

(Kikyo la cacheteo tan fuerte que esto provoco que su mejilla se hinchara en un instante).

- eres una tonta tu misma me ayudaste acabar tu propia tumba.

(La joven se sobaba su mejilla o como la odiaba en ese momento ahora comprendía todo).

- entonces era cierto todo lo que me dijeron de ti eres una inhumana.

(Nuevamente la sonrisa burlona se dibujo en kikyo).

-ESA ESTUPIDA CRIADA IMAGINO QUE TE DIJO PUES SI YO ABORTE UN HIJO Y NO ME ARREPIENTO..

(Su mirada no cambio parecía que aquello no le causaba ni el mínimo dolor, el rostro de aome se lleno de horror y ella que la trato de excusar de no creer en las horribles cosas que le decían pero ahora la misma kikyo se lo decía sin el mínimo remordimiento sintió un nudo en el estomago).

-por que… por que kikyo.

-por que? Inuyasha jamás me entendió yo era demasiado joven me embarace para amarrarlo a mi lado PERO UN HIJO ME DESFIGURARIA EL CUERPO Y NO PODIA PERMITIRLO PERO TU UNA CHIQUILLA TONTA INGENUA LOGRO GANARSE EL CORAZON DE MI INUYASHA AVASE DE QUE! QUE LE DISTE LO EMBRUJASTE.

(Aome se sentía mareada todas esas confesiones le robaban el aire como era posible que hubiese estado viviendo en la misma casa conversando e incluso sintiendo afecto por una víbora como kikyo y haber sido tan tonta como se arrepentía de no habérselo dicho a inuyasha antes se dejo caer al suelo jadeando un poco mientras observaba como kikyo la abandonaba, el aire se le iba no podía respirar esa falta de aire hacia mucho no le pasaba cuando estaba pequeña le paso unas cuantas veces entonces perdió el conocimiento).


	9. DULCE NOTICIA

(Era una mañana fría el ambiente de preocupación recorría la habitación la joven estaba recostada en la gran cama cubierta de sabanas de seda color rojo que le daban un aspecto mas pálido del que ya tenia).

- va a estar bien señor miroku?.

(Miroku la examinaba y solo hacia el clásico "uju" de todo medico sin decir nada una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro aome empezó a abrir los ojos y entonces se levanto bruscamente pero miroku la detuvo).

-En su estado no es recomendable que se levante señorita aome.

(Aome recordó todo lo de la noche anterior aquello hacia que su corazón se retorciera de dolor debía hablar con inuyasha pero se sentía tan débil y cansada que se quedo recostada en la cama).

-señorita sango podría salir un minuto de la habitación necesito hablar con la señorita aome.

(Sango frunció el seño realmente estaba preocupada pero acento con la cabeza saliendo de la habitación lentamente, una vez que la joven salio miroku se sentó en el regazo de aome).

-sabe que usted tiene asma señorita?.

(Ella observo a miroku y negó con la cabeza le había pasado algunas veces esa falta de aire y ahogo pero nadie le presto atención).

-pues ahora lo sabe y en su estado es peligroso tiene que cuidarse.

( A que se refería con su estado acaso estaba muy grave? Acaso era tan malo el asma? Pero jamás le había causado problemas graves realmente estaba confundida los médicos siempre hablando en claves por que no eran claros..).

-no tiene idea de lo que le hablo cierto.

-pues.. No señor miroku que me pasa? Acaso me voy a morir.

(Una sonrisa se dibujo en miroku).

-hace cuanto no tiene su periodo señorita?.

(La joven se sonrojo realmente jamás había llevado un control de eso pero era cierto tenia días que no lo tenia y el mes ya iba a concluir).

-pues.. no lose..

-Lo que le voy a decir señorita tal vez sea algo bueno o malo depende de cómo lo tome usted.

(La preocupación de la muchacha era evidente solo quería! Que se dejara de rodeos y le dijera que tenia!).

-que es lo que tengo hable claro por favor…

-Usted señorita esta embarazada…

(Los ojos de aome se abrieron estaba sorprendida embarazada… pero como bueno si sabia como sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara era un bebe un bebe de inuyasha de el hombre que amaba con locura).

-emb---ara—(estaba titubeando la felicidad no la dejaba hablar) EMBARAZADA!!! O dios pero como? Bueno si se como.. que voy hacer…

(Miroku observo la alegría de la joven y su confusión).

-se lo que paso señorita aome y se su situación la conozco poco pero usted no engañaría a inuyasha lo noto en su mirada hablare con el y aclarare el asunto.

(La mirada de aome cambio bruscamente si inuyasha la perdonaba que era algo poco probable no quería que fuese por ese bebe le dolía que el hubiera desconfiado y la hubiera tratado como la trato tenia que decírselo pero y si el pensaba que ese hijo no era suyo si no de kouga? ).

-NO no quiero que le diga a nadie esto no debe salir de aquí.

-pero señorita… aome mi deber es informarle al padre por que el padre es inuyasha verdad?.

(La joven frunció el ceño con aquella pregunta y su cara se volvió de indignación).

-EL UNICO HOMBRE QUE ME A TOCADO ES INUYASHA SEÑOR MIROKU Y ME OFENDE CON SU PREGUNTA.

(Miroku suspiro que tonto no sabia ni por que había preguntado eso).

-disculpe pero entonces por que no quiere que se entere inuyasha sabe lo feliz que lo haría esto?

-Por que no quiero que este conmigo por este bebe si el me perdona quiero que lo haga por que confía en mi y si el cree que yo tuve algo que ver con kouga no confiara en mi y eso me heriría mas señor miroku (los ojos de aome se llenaron de lagrimas) así que le suplico que no se lo diga.

(Miroku debía decírselo a su amigo era su deber y en ese instante entro sango interrumpiendo la platica).

-señorita aome la señora kikyo pregunta por su estado.

-bueno señoritas creo que debo irme las veré después

(Aome observo como miroku se iba del lugar sin asegurarle nada sabia que le diría la verdad a inuyasha y lo que mas deseaba es que este corriera a su lado para apoyarla aome volvió su vista hacia sango había escuchado bien la hipócrita de kikyo…).

-dile que me encuentro en perfectas condiciones y que sus intentos por destruirme fallaron.

(La puerta se abrió mucho mas era kikyo con un vestido negro pronunciado escote y un hermoso collar de diamantes en el cuello una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro).

-aome querida… es necesario que te recuerde que inuyasha nos corrió.

(La joven sentía que la sangre le hervía quería pararse y cachetearla gracias a ella todo estaba mal maldita kikyo maldita la hora en que confió en ella).

-LOSE KIKYO TENDRE LISTAS MIS COSAS MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA.

(Ya no era aquella aome inocente que confiaba en ella su mirada se veía endurecida y es que protegería a este bebe que esperaba con todo lo que tenia ni kikyo incluso si debía defenderlo de inuyasha lo haría tenia una razón para vivir ser fuerte y luchar).

-Eso espero aome por que dudo que inuyasha nos quiera tener mas tiempo aquí (la mujer salio de la alcoba con un gesto de sagdisfaccion si aome estaba mal ella la pondría peor).

-QUE QUIERES MIROKU.

(El joven dejo su maletín en el mueble y se dirigió a su amigo que estaba recostado en la cama jadeando estaba sudando se veía mas pálido de lo normal acaso se estaba dejando morir?).

-debemos hablar de aome inuyasha.

(Inuyasha se levanto bruscamente de la cama y miro con odio a su amigo).

-NO TENGO NADA QUE HABLAR ELLA ESTA MUERTA PARA MI.

-deberías confiar en las personas no dejaste que la joven te explicara.

(El hombre pálido se acerco hasta su amigo y lo sujeto de su saco).

-EXPLICARME! EXPLICARME QUE! TODO ESTABA CLARO! ELLA Y LA MALDITA DE KIKYO! ME ESTABAN VIENDO LA CARA. LARGATE Y NO VUELVAS MAS YA NO NECESITO DE TI..

(Soltó a miroku y se llevo una mano al pecho aquello lo había exaltado su respiración se volvió agitada miroku observo la debilidad de su amigo y suspiro).

-Espero que cuando te des cuenta de la realidad no sea tarde (tomo su maletín y salio de aquel lugar).

-Señorita aome deje eso yo le ayudo (mientras ayudaba a la joven con unas maletas).

-gracias sango.

(Aome estaba un poco pálida no había probado bocado antes de irse debía hablar con el tratar de aclararle todo tal vez si le decía que tendrían un hijo su corazón se ablandaría pero y si se quedaba con ella solo por ese bebe si la terminaba odiando como a kikyo).

- que quieres aquí kikyo…

(La mujer se poso frente a el se notaba cansado, camino por la habitación hasta llegar al peinador).

-inuyasha inuyasha te notas cansado y ahora tu aome te engaña cuando mas la necesitas ( con un gesto burlón)

(Se dirigió a kikyo que se encontraba contemplándose en el espejo y entonces la acorralo en el mueble).

-te mataría aquí mismo si no fuera por que me matarías con tu veneno.

(La mujer puso una mano en el rostro de el y coketamente le susurro en el oído).

-No necesito matarte con mi veneno tu ya estas muerto lo olvidas?

(Se separo bruscamente de ella como odiaba a esa mujer como la pudo amar tanto alguna vez ahora que la veía bien se daba cuenta de que estuvo tan ciego pero aome.. tan diferente a ella como pudo lastimarlo tanto como pudo engañarlo).

-lárgate kikyo y no vuelvas mas...

(La mujer se contemplo una vez mas en el espejo y salio de la habitación con una sonrisa).

-señorita si no es mucha indiscreción que le dijo el joven miroku esta todo bien.

(Aome se llevo una mano a su vientre y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro aunque sango no comprendió aquel ademán).

-sango tu eres mi amiga y puedo confiar en ti estoy…. ESTOY EMBARAZADA.

(Sango tiro la peineta que tenia en la mano eso realmente le cayo de sorpresa).

-no te pongas así sango yo estoy muy feliz (mientras miraba al horizonte donde el sol ya se ocultaba).

- y le dirá al amo?.

(Volvió su vista hacia la joven).

-No.. no lose no aguantaría que rechace a mi bebe no confía en mi y eso me duele.

-debería decirle! Sabe por que por que si no le dice kikyo ganaría.

(Es cierto kikyo.. esa maldita todo lo había planeado para separarlos. Y ahora no solo estaba en juego ella si no otro ser vivo que no tenía la culpa del odio de kikyo tenía que dejar su orgullo a un lado y hablar con inuyasha todo lo haría por su bebe apretó el puño y se dirigió hacia la puerta).

-En un instante vuelvo (trago saliva hablar con inuyasha la ponía demasiado nerviosa).

-No puede ser! Como es posible.

(El pequeño hospital estaba inundado de gente ensangrentada totalmente muerta el hedor recorrió el pequeño recinto miroku se llevo una mano a la nariz no podía ser… había vuelto el hermano de inuyasha había matado a todas esas personas pero por que? Debía avisarle a inuyasha para que estuviera prevenido rápidamente salio del lugar tomando uno de los caballos que yacían afuera y partió como alma que lleva el diablo.).

-señora y me llevara con usted?.

(La mujer la observo irónicamente eso le provocaba risa).

-estas loca no puedo llevar carga en mi viaje yo viajo ligera (mientras terminaba de acomodar sus maletas) y lárgate debo descansar mañana será un día muy pesado y necesito dormir.

(La mujer salio con un gesto de indignación sabia que el amo la correría cuando kikyo se fuese después de todo ella había ayudado a kikyo en todos sus planes y si inuyasha la había mantenido en ese castillo era solo por kikyo había sido su perro fiel y ahora kikyo le daba una patada pero esto no se iba a quedar así se vengaría y sabia que hacer).

-o dios por favor ayúdame... (Se llevo una mano al vientre y toco la puerta con manos temblorosas al escuchar el pasen entro lentamente a la habitación y entonces se topo con sus ojos dorados sintió un escalofrió terrible cuando el la miro de forma cruel y despiadada).

-Que buscas aquí (se dio media vuelta mientras observaba la luna a su máximo esplendor no podía ni siquiera mirarla a la cara sabia que si lo hacia la perdonaría y una mujer como ella no merecía el perdón le había visto la cara lo había herido y ya no permitiría que lo volviese hacer).

-yo… (Su voz temblaba sus labios tenían el clásico temblor incontrolable que le daba en presencia de el trago saliva dolorosamente como le diría que estaba embarazada y que era el padre como reaccionaria el...).

-HABLA YA NO TENGO TU TIEMPO (El corazón se le partía de no poder abrazarla y olvidar todo aquello pero su orgullo como s siempre era más fuerte que sus sentimientos).

-debo decirte algo… (Sentía que el aire le faltaba pero no no podía desmayarse ni sufrir otro ataque de asma debía ser fuerte y tranquilizarse y sin más dudas sin más pausas se armo de valor) ESTOY EMBARAZADA (se sorprendió cuando aquel hombre que amaba como jamás había amado a nadie no hizo ningún gesto alguna seña de emoción siguió viendo la luna como si aquello no le importase).

-y ahora me dirás que es mió? (se volvió hacia ella y se acerco la tomo de los hombros bruscamente y una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro) eres peor que kikyo me convenciste con tu falsa inocencia con tus palabras que me juraban un amor mientras… te revolcabas con otro (la voz se le entrecorto con lo ultimo) tu y tu bastardo se Irán mañana en la mañana.

(Aome sintió su mirada dorada clava en sus ojos verdes que ahora estaban vidriosos aquello le había perforado el corazón amaba a ese hombre mas que a su vida pero no mas que a este pequeño que esperaba era fruto de su amor tal vez le perdonaba que dudase de ella pero no de este hijo sus ojos verdes empezaron a soltar lagrimas que resbalaron inmediatamente por sus mejillas se soltó bruscamente de el).

-Te perdono que dudes de mi! Pero no de este hijo QUE ES TUYO!!! Y solo tuyo!!!! Eres el único hombre que me a tocado.

(Se llevo una mano a la boca tratando de evitar sollozar la voz se le había vuelto quebradiza ya no podía hablar mas se sentía tan dolida no quería estar mas tiempo en ese lugar junto a alguien que no le había permitido si quiera explicarle las cosas y con la poca voz que le quedaba dijo dolorosamente).

- ME VOY AHORA MISMO (salio casi corriendo de la habitación y cuando por fin estuvo lo suficiente lejos se apoyo en una pared y se fue resbalando hasta llegar al piso y soltó el llanto sentía que no podría sola).

-a..ome ( se llevo una mano al pecho y se dejo caer al suelo como deseaba creerle a esa mujer pero no sabia en quien confiar se sentía tan confundido tan herido pero cuando la vio llorar se le partió el corazón el había provocado eso.. su aome no podía ser esa mujer que decía kikyo y ahora por sus impulsos lo dejaría para siempre y si .. ese hijo que esperaba era suyo? Como deseaba que esto fuese así y correr a consolarla pero ella no lo perdonaría no tenia fuerzas para pararse sabia que el final para el ya estaba tan cerca pero no quería morir lejos de ella).

CONTINUARA ---tiritiritiritiritiri jajaja gracias por firmarme!! Bueno bye los dejo espero y les guste


	10. ATACANDO AL ENEMIGO

- debo irme sango ahora mismo no soporto estar en este lugar ni un minuto mas (las lagrimas invadían su hermoso rostro).

-pero señorita no hay carruaje que nos lleve y en su condición seria peligroso marcharnos caminando.

(La joven tomo sus maletas solo quería salir de hay y no volver se dirijo a la puerta y tomo la manija).

-Si no quieres venir conmigo yo me iré sola pasare la noche en el pueblo.

(Sango miro aterrada a la joven no era prudente marcharse así pero si ella estaba decidida y aun así se iría ella la acompañaría).

-Como cree que dejare que se valla sola.

(Se llevo una mano al pecho sabia que sango no la abandonaría era lo único que le quedaba en esa casona)...

(El caballo iba a todo galope la brisa le pegaba en la cara se alcanzaba a divisar el castillo estaba cerca jalo las riendas mas fuertes).

-señor...

(El hombre volvió su vista hacia ella que impertinente mujer pensó mientras fruncía el ceño).

-No puedes entrar a mi alcoba sin tocar kagura que quieres...

(Movía sus llaves nerviosamente tal vez el amo la materia por lo que diría pero ganaría puntos con el y podría conservar su trabajo o esto creía ella pero y si no hundiría a la mujer que le dio la espalda cuando ella le fue fiel).

-debo decirle algo (trago saliva dolorosamente su voz era suave y titubeaba) es sobre aome y el joven kouga.

(Inuyasha se levanto bruscamente de la cama había escuchado bien esa maldita mujer tenia algo que decirle se acerco y la tomo de los hombros zangoloteándola).

- HABLA YA! (Sus ojos dorados estaban clavados en los de aquella mujer).

-Todo… (Volvió a tragar saliva empezó a temblar tirando las llaves en el piso)TODO FUE UNA MENTIRA! LA SEÑORA KIKYO LO ENGAÑO! LA SEÑORITA AOME JAMAS TUVO NADA QUE VER CON KOUGA!

(La sangre se le subió había escuchado bien, sus ojos se abrieron mucho mas y su respiración se volvió agitada que había dicho esa mujer la apretó mucho mas de los hombros quería matarla! Pero había alguien que odiaba mucho mas tiro al piso la mujer estaba horrorizada jamás había visto tanto odio en los ojos de su amo y solo se quedo inerte en el suelo sus pasos hacían que la madera crujiera sentía que un fuego dentro de el se encendía golpeo la puerta abriéndola y rápidamente la mujer que estaba en el tocador cepillándose pego un brinco y abrió los ojos mucho mas cuando vio que se acercaba y la empujaba a la pared aprisionándola con las manos).

-MALDITA MALDITA VIBORA! (quería matarla en ese instante! Esa maldita mujer solo le había traído desgracias).

-de de que hablas (su respiración era agitada estaba muerta de miedo).

- TE MATARIA KIKYO JURO QUE LO HARIA! (golpeo la pared y vio como la joven tomaba un aspecto mas pálido del acostumbrado apretó el puño quería matarla realmente lo deseaba pero se contuvo) LOSE TODO ERES UNA MALDITA…

(Los ojos de kikyo parecían desorbitados y entonces voltio hacia atrás kagura… esa maldita la había delatado! Tomo aire).

-Lo que te hayan dicho es mentir..(No la dejo terminar la oración cuando la jalo del hombro y la aventó hacia el pasillo bruscamente).

-QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES! NO TE LLEVARAS NADA DE ESTA CASA! TE IRAS COMO ESTAS VESTIDA!

(La observo hay y por primera vez la vio como era toda esa belleza se convirtió en fealdad le parecía ver a una maldita víbora retorciéndose cuando se le intenta matar huyen y se esconden en un agujero pero para su suerte ya no había mas escapatoria la miro con indiferencia si las miradas mataran la hubiese matado) LARGATE!.. (Salio del pasillo directo a la habitación de aome).

-que voy… hacer

(Sus manos temblaban que iba hacer sin su ropa sin sus joyas tenia pensado irse y mantenerse con ellas pero ahora miro a su alrededor y vio a la mujer a unos cuantos pasos delante de ella se levanto y kagura rápidamente entro a la gran habitación repleta de libros kikyo se miraba fuera de si).

-TU MALDITA! CRIADA MALDITA SIRVIENTA TE VAS A MORIR AQUÍ MISMO!

(Se hecho sobre ella acorralándola en el pequeño escritorio sus manos estaban apretando su cuello la mujer empezó a ponerse azul el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones y entonces empezó a mover su mano en el pequeño escritorio buscando algo con que protegerse y en ese instante encontró el abrecartas lo tomo difícilmente y le rasguño la cara a kikyo chorros de sangre empezaron a brotar de su rostro).

- QUE ME HAZ HECHO!!!

(Estaba aterrada era demasiada sangre puso su mano en la mejilla y sus ojos se abrieron era una gran herida desde la frente hasta la boca pasando por la mejilla empezó a respirar agitadamente a temblar se tapo la herida con la mano y empezó a llorar) POR QUE!!! (Empezó a mecerse estaba fuera de si como una loca).

-tuvo su castigo… ahora se a quedado sin nada sola sin su belleza

(estaba asustada aquella herida era horrible seguro se vería horrible y jamás se borraría salio rápidamente de la habitación sin mirar atrás quedándose con la imagen de una kikyo totalmente loca tirada en el piso).

-AOME!! AOME!!

(Entro rápidamente a la alcoba pero no había nadie sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir acaso se había ido y fue cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta fuertemente salio de la habitación y corrió hasta ella esperanzado que fuese su aome abrió la puerta y entonces su rostro volvió a uno lleno de preocupación era miroku agitado y un poco despeinado).

-IN—UYASHA! Tu hermano ha vuelto esta haciendo una masacre en el pueblo (estaba jadeando) TIENES QUE DETENERLO.

(El corazón se le estremeció o dios y su aome estaba afuera estaba en peligro con ese maldito cerca el estaba tan débil pero en ese instante solo importaba ella se olvido de su salud y salio corriendo hasta el caballo de miroku se subió en el de un brinco y entonces jalo las riendas echándose a todo galope).

-INUYASHA!! ESPERA… (Observo como su amigo se iba hecho una fiera).

-hay señorita aome creo que deberíamos regresar tengo un mal presentimiento.

-no sango ya estamos muy lejos como para volver (ambas se encontraban en medio de un pastizal que las tapaba por completo)...

-y a donde iremos señorita?

(Aome se paro un instante estaba bofeada).

-No lose sango siempre e querido tener una casa pequeña con muchas flores.

(Sango sonrió ya se estaba imaginando su vida ella y aome cuidarían a su bebe tal vez encontraría a un buen hombre se casaría y compraría una casa cerca de la de aome para visitarla).

-señorita y jamás le dirá a su hijo quien es su padre?.

(La joven tomo aire y volvió su mirada hacia la luna).

-Este hijo no tiene padre solo madre, inuyasha lo rechazo..(Miro a sango y sonrió tenia los ojos vidriosos)

-creo que debemos continuar a este paso jamás llegaremos

(Tomando su maleta pero entonces noto la mirada de sango llena de terror y sintió un escalofrió extraño por todo el cuerpo se voltio lentamente y se topo con ese sujeto que le causo tanto pánico esos ojos dorados tan parecidos a los de el pero tan llenos de maldad el corazón le dejo de latir por un instante).

-tu…tuu

(Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y la voz se le entrecortaba aquel sujeto se acerco lentamente a ella su mirada era mas vivaz y los ojos les brillaban sango se quedo paralizada).

-escuche bien (una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en su rostro)embarazada… de un monstruo como inuyasha?.

(Aome no podía hablar que tanto decía ese sujeto a que se refería con un monstruo estaba loco).

-Valla valla mi hermanito no te dijo nada

(Su vista se fijo en el vientre de aome con que esa mujer esperaba un hijo esto significaba que aquel niño seria un hibrido… tan fuerte como un vampiro y soportara la luz solar como un humano, aome noto esto y se llevo ambas manos a su vientre tenia tanto miedo que planeaba ese sujeto).

-a… aa.. que se.. se ref…iere( estaba casi tartamudeando el pánico la invadía).

-AOME!!! AOME!!!! (Gritaba desesperadamente mientras le pegaba en las costillas al caballo si ese maldito se atrevía a tocarle un solo pelo lo mataría sin importarle que fuese su medio hermano).

-No tengas miedo no planeo matarte aun… pero tu acompañante me estorba (se acerco en cuestión de segundos a sango y aome volvió su mirada rápidamente aquel sujeto no era humano tomo a sango desde atrás y la sujeto del cuello nuevamente esos ojos violetas y esos colmillos sin pensarlo se hecho sobre aquel sujeto).

-DEJELA SUELTELA!.

(Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro soltó a la joven que estaba temblando estaba completamente en shock).

-NO ME INTERESA MATAR A TU AMIGA ME INTERESA LO QUE LLEVAS DENTRO…

(La joven abrió mucho mas los ojos los pies no le funcionaban aquel monstruo quería hacerle daño a su bebe y ella lo defendería con su vida se armo de valor y salio corriendo de los pastizales gritando como loca mientras el la seguía con pasos lentos soltando carcajadas burlonas).

-AUXILIO!! POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYUDEME.

(Estaba desesperada se sentía asfixiada todo su alrededor estaba lleno de pasto se estremecía al escuchar el pasto crujir aquel hombre se acercaba mas a donde estaba).

-aome… (Paro el caballo y volteo a su alrededor estaba seguro de haber escuchado la voz de su amada pero donde se bajo de el y entro en el espeso pasto).

-AYUDENME!!! POR FAVOR!!

(Las lagrimas brotaban o dios si el la alcanzaba la mataría y ya no le importaba su vida si no la de esa criatura que empezaba a formarse corría sin parar y entonces se topo con alguien y empezó a forcejear como una loca).

-SUELTEME! SUELTEME!! (Golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas y entonces fijo su vista en el hombre su corazón se tranquilizo al ver que era inuyasha y entonces lo abrazo llorando).

-aome… (El correspondió el abrazo y noto lo nerviosa que estaba la joven) te a hecho daño! Dímelo.

(No podía hablar el llanto le ganaba y lo único que quería era salir de hay si ese hombre los encontraba los mataría).

-VAMONOS VAMONOS (mientras miraba a su alrededor nerviosamente) EL QUIERE HACERNOS DAÑO…

(Su vista estaba clavada en la joven sus palabras no eran entendibles entonces un agudo dolor se apodero de el escupió sangre y callo hincado enfrente de aome esta abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo cuando vio que era el monstruo que la perseguía y había herido a su inuyasha!).

-inuyasha!! (Se dejo caer con el estaba jadeando tenia un gran rasguño en la espalda y brotaba sangre de su boca su mirada dorada estaba clavada en la de ella).

-no te preocupes aome moriría por protegerte (se levanto a duras penas y se puso frente a ella).

-perdona que no te haya dado una mejor bienvenida hermano (se llevo la mano llena de sangre a la boca y la lamió una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro) quien iba a decir que tendrías un hijo con una asquerosa humana.

-QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES! (las fuerzas lo abandonaban se sentía tan débil).

-MATARTE HERMANO ( su vista se clavo en la joven nuevamente) Y A ESE NIÑO..

(El rostro de aome se lleno de terror que había dicho que quería matarla a ella y a su bebe…).

-JA… Y CREISTE QUE TE LO PERMITIRIA PRIMERO TENDRAS QUE MATARME A MI.

(Se trono los dedos y sonrió).

-Mírate estas casi muerto no será difícil acabarte (avanzo dos pasos quedando mas cerca de su hermanastro).

-aléjate aome huye… (Su voz era ronca y débil).

-pero… (La penetrante mirada dorada estaba puesta en ella se llevo una mano al pecho y la apretó y entonces se hecho a correr).

-QUE FACIL TE ABANDONO ESA HUMANA.

(Inuyasha observo como aome corría era lo mejor si ella estaba a salvo no importaba lo que le pasase a el volvió su vista hacia seshumaru).

-CALLATE ACABARE CONTIGO (Sus ojos cambiaron de un dorado a un violeta intenso sus colmillos crecieron).

-Por fin muestras tu verdadera forma (sonrió y entonces observo como su hermano se acercaba intentando atacarlo pero este esquivo el golpe fácilmente) que patético eres...

-QUE TE CALLES! (corrió nuevamente hacia el y esta vez lo rozo estaba jadeando exaltado hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por seguir de pie).

-Es todo lo que puedes hacer (se llevo una mano al rasguño en su hombro) Ahora me toca a mi.

CONTINUARA


	11. SIN TI

(El hombre cayo al piso escupiendo sangre).

-pensé que al convertirte cambiarias tu entupida actitud.

(Llevo una mano hasta su pecho el rasguño era profundo su respiración se volvió pausada).

-Maldito seshumaru por tu culpa soy esto un maldito monstruo...

(Una risa se dibujo en su rostro era cierto cuando el se infecto y el virus se adapto el había mordido a inuyasha y de no ser por que la tonta de su madre llego estaría muerto el no merecía ser un dios y ese bastardo que esperaba esa humana debía ser eliminado era un peligro para el).

-es cierto debí acabar contigo pero pensé que tal vez me serias de ayuda pero te negaste a aceptar lo que eres y ahora mírate.

(Se levanto lentamente del piso el cuerpo le pesaba y estaba mareado una de sus manos estaba en su pecho tapando la horrible herida que le acababa de hacer seshumaru).

-cállate y pelea seshumaru.

-pelear me arte de jugar

(Hizo un movimiento que dejo helado a inuyasha y no le dio tiempo de moverse quedando frente a el).

-Nos vemos en el infierno (su rostro estaba lleno de placer matar era lo que mejor hacia y lo que mas le gustaba en la vida dio un fuerte golpe atravesando a inuyasha con sus filosas uñas, abrió sus ojos mucho mas y escupió sangre al instante cayendo hincado).

-Te convertí en un ser Único y lo desaprovechaste cuando te mate iré tras esa mujer

(Llevo su mano hasta arriba y cuando se disponía atacar sintió el frió metal que atravesaba su pecho sus ojos se abrieron como nunca lo habían hecho una gran varilla de metal le había atravesado el pecho soltó a inuyasha y este cayo instantáneamente al piso jadeando volvió su vista y era esa mujer).

-Como… Yo.. un dios (el habla se le complicaba)Derro..tado por una huma…na… insigni-ficante.

(Los ojos de aome estaban llenos de lagrimas no podía hablar hizo mas presión en la varilla haciendo que el hombre cayera al piso).

-MAL..DITA (cayo recostado al piso jadeando solo era un trozo de metal sus ojos violetas cambiaron a un dorado intenso).

-Mátalo…(se levanto lentamente del piso y la joven soltó la varilla).

-no..no puedo

(Estaba asustada pero esto no evito que se percatara del color de ojos de inuyasha sus colmillos ahora entendía lo que le había dicho ese sujeto antes).

-ES MEJOR QUE ESTES MUERTO (desencajo la varilla y entonces con todas sus fuerzas la encajo en el corazón de seshumaru este emitió un grito ahogado y en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo se volvió ceniza volvió su vista hacia la joven que lo miraba impactada)a..ome yo…(se dejo caer al piso hincado cambiando su aspecto al mismo de siempre).

-inuyasha… (Corrió hasta el y tomo sus brazos ayudándolo a detenerse)tu.. eres un…( trago saliva dolorosamente) vam..piro?...

(Sus miradas estaban clavadas una con la otra el aire parecía raspar la piel).

-si..(Dijo con voz ronca) pero te juro que jamás e matado a nadie desde aquel horrible día en el que me transforme y ma…te a mi madre…(aquello le atravesó la garganta como un cuchillo recordar ese horrible momento le estremecía cada parte de su cuerpo)

(Aome abrió sus ojos mucho mas era demasiada presión había escuchado bien inuyasha mato a su madre pero.. el no era capas de cometer un acto tan salvaje sentía nuevamente esa dificultad para respirar pero no podía rendirse aspiro profundamente, el noto el nerviosismo de la joven).

-Te juro aome que me arrepiento cada día del acto que cometí.

(Ambos se miraban sin decir palabra entonces su vista se fijo en sus heridas eran graves y si no las atendían en ese instante podían ser mortales apretó el puño ella confiaba en el ciegamente y el no era un monstruo no como aquel sujeto)

-Tenemos que ir al castillo y curar tus heridas.

-No.. (La miro tristemente sabia lo que pasaría incluso sus ojos dorados se pusieron vidriosos sentía un nudo en la garganta) voy a morir aome..

(Aome lo apretó más fuerte de sus brazos y entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos eso no era cierto su inuyasha no podía morir por que tenia que quedarse con ella para siempre y hacer una familia empezó a sollozar incontrolablemente el se acerco mucho mas y la abrazo fuertemente).

-no llores no llores hermosa… (Sentía la necesidad de llorar pero debía contenerse debía ser fuerte).

(Aome se aferro mas fuerte a el no el no moriría!!! Ella no lo permitiría!).

-vamos vamos con miroku el te curara!! (Su voz era entrecortada y desesperada),

-no aome..(Soltó a la joven y se paro lentamente) quiero ver el amanecer (camino algunos pasos lentamente y ella corrió tras el cuando vio que se estaba tambaleando apoyándolo en su hombro el la miro y sonrió melancólicamente sentía que el corazón se le estremecía con cada paso y el silencio de ella solo escuchaba sus sollozos si la hubiera conocido antes… estos meses habían sido los mas felices d su vida y tendrían un hijo que el negó se sentía un patán por como la trato)un hijo…(suspiro s in percatarse que lo había dicho en voz alta).

-si.. y es tuyo aunque no lo creas se llamara como tu ( trago saliva dolorosamente el la miraba de una forma que jamás había visto tan dulce y tierno tan profundamente).

-te creo mi aome..

(caminaron por mucho tiempo hasta salir de los pastizales incluso aome se había olvidado de sango pero estaba bien y ahora lo que le importaba era el y el no iba a morirse eso no era cierto por que si deseas algo con todo el corazón el universo conspira para que lo obtengas).

-ya casi llegamos a tu lugar especial vez desde aquí cebe (trago saliva dolorosamente y aunque el llanto ya había cesado el dolor que se formaba en su corazón era como un acido que poco a poco la destruía por dentro)..

(Esas hermosas montañas cubiertas por la oscuridad y esos pastos llenos de flores cerradas se sentaron lentamente en el pasto el silencio estremecía aquel bello lugar y el viento soplaba se veía mas hermoso que cuando fueron y tan triste como si esperara el final).

-aome.. (El la observaba sigilosamente cada centímetro de ella para recordarlo por siempre entonces ella lo miro con esos ojos verdes que le recordaban al cielo y al mar y una sonrisa triste que le destrozo el alma se dibujo en su rostro)yo…

(Ella se acerco lentamente a el poniéndose enfrente acerco su rostro y rozo sus labios este la rodio con sus brazos acercándola mas y atrapo sus labios que se fundieron en un beso que les robo el aire uno tras otro ella se recostó en su pecho).

-Tu no te vas a morir tienes que quedarte conmigo (otra vez las lagrimas florecían de sus ojos el la alejo un poco para ver sus ojos que estaban hinchados y rojizos).

-Siempre estaré contigo…

-sango!!!! Que a pasado

(Sango corría como loca con el cabello desparpajado y el vestido estropeado cuando vio esa cara conocida por fin recobro el aliento).

-miroku es usted gracias a dios no creería lo que vi. Lo que paso.

-inuyasha y aome! donde están.

(Ella miro los inmensos pastizales).

-No no lose..

-tenemos que encontrarlos sango.

(Ambos se metieron entre los pastizales gritando los nombres pero parecía como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado y si ese monstruo los había matado no no eso no era posible si inuyasha estaba con aome el la protegería o eso esperaba).

-mira el sol ya esta saliendo (las montañas empezaban iluminarse aunque el sol todavía no llegaba hasta donde ellos estaban).

-Que te pasara? ( con voz entrecortada y tragando saliva dolorosamente).

-Moriré… pero feliz aome no debes ponerte triste promete que no vas a llorar.

(Ella miro sus ojos dorados y el acido contenido en su corazón cada vez la destruía mas sus ojos estaban vidriosos e hinchados y le dolía la garganta como iba a prometer eso no no lo haría se hecho en sus brazos dándole un abrazo como jamás se lo había dado rogando que no se lo arrebataran)

-aome yo

(Estaba cerca de su oreja oliendo su cabello negro su dulce aroma sonrió esa era la ultima vez que estarían así suspiro y con voz ronca pausada y arrulladora)

-aome YO TE AMO te ame desde la primera vez que te vi. Soy un tonto por decírtelo hasta ahora y no habértelo dicho antes pero tenía tanto miedo

(La abrazo mas fuerte quería quedarse así toda la vida y deseaba tanto ser normal compartir su vida con ella pero el no estaría hay para abrazar a su hijo para estar con ella la voz se le quebró)

- por favor nunca me olvides y háblale a nuestro pequeño de mi.

-inuy….asha

(Ella lo abrazo mucho si es que se puede abrazar mas a alguien empezó a lagrimear inconteniblemente mientras el sol se acercaba mas y salía el se separo un poco y volvió su vista que se cegó por aquella luz era hermoso toda su vida paso en un instante hasta ese momento ella no lo soltó en ningún momento y entonces el dejo caer su cabeza en su cabello) te amo inuyasha no me dejes por favor (la voz se le cortaba).

(El sol salía cada vez mas hasta que los rayos se fueron directo a ellos la piel empezó a quemarle pero contuvo el dolor que le causaba aquella luz y así se le fue la vida poco a poco ella no dejo de abrazarlo sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía y quiso irse con el no estar hay no existir cuando dejo de sentirlo no abrió los ojos sentía como las cenizas de el hombre que amaba revoloteaban en el viento su esencia todo su ser se había convertido en eso cenizas en instantes solo se abrazaba a ella misma cuando se armo de valor abrió los ojos y el ya no estaba el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor dando vida a aquel hermoso lugar los pastizales verdes las flores que se abrieron los rayos solares que le parecieron fríos y congeladores en esa tremenda soledad).

-inuyasha…

(Dejo caer ambos brazos al pasto y solo se quedo mirando al horizonte por un largo periodo sin llorar solo sentía la brisa que le golpeaba en la cara y cuando menos lo espero las nubes cubrieron aquel hermoso momento llenándolo de sombra las gotas empezaron a caer en su piel y cuando la primera gota la toco la primera lagrima salio después mas y mas los sollozos ese dolor que no podía evitar y que la destrozaba el se había ido para siempre y jamás volvería empezó a gritarle al mundo por que por que el ella no soportaría esa vida sin el dio pequeños golpecitos a la tierra la lluvia se hacia mas densa y entonces escucho unos pasos detrás de ella su corazón dio un salto y cuando vio que no era el volvió a lo mismo).

-a..ome ( la joven corrió hasta ella y la abrazo esta forcejeo pero se dejo abrazar).

-por que sango por que… (Las lágrimas caían y se confundían con lluvia)

-mama y papa era muy fuerte? ( el pequeño estaba al lado de la mujer sentado en el pasto).

-si y era un hombre muy bueno y amable inuyasha.

-De grande quiero ser como el

(Miro a su hijo tenia la misma mirada de su padre realmente era idéntico a el solo había sacado su cabello negro y volvió su vista al horizonte tantos recuerdos se le vinieron enzima recordó aquella mañana aquella soledad aquel sufrimiento que aun sentía aunque ya habían pasado 7 años ella lo seguía amando como el primer día que lo vio).

-mama iré con la tía sango y el tío miroku (el pequeño se levanto corriendo hasta las dos siluetas que se encontraban unos metros atrás ella sonrió y nuevamente miro al horizonte).

-mira inuyasha cada día esta mas grande se llama como tu vez te lo dije que le pondría así (unas lagrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos y una brisa calida la envolvió como si la presencia de su amado estuviese hay secando sus lagrimas un suspiro salio).

-aome! es hora de irnos! ( se levanto y camino hasta las 3 personas que estaban hay sango miroku y su pequeño miro nuevamente hacia atrás y sonrió) adiós.. Mi amor..

(Jamás volvieron al castillo incluso aquel lúgubre lugar lo era mas ahora que en aquel entonces kikyo paso lo que le restaba de vida en una completa soledad el pueblo era otro había mas gente mas niños se veía tan alegre aunque aome no vivió hay si no en aquel primer lugar que vieron sus ojos que estaba cubierto de nieve y repleto de árboles ahora estaba repleto de flores y los árboles eran hermosos cerezos jamás se volvió a casar por que su corazón su cuerpo y alma le pertenecerían por siempre a el al único hombre que amaría el resto de su vida inuyasha…)

FIN


End file.
